Rise Of The Fire Dragon Slayer
by DarkKnightshiva
Summary: Natsu is a rouge mage that traveled nearly all around the world in search of his foster father. He finds more about the world of magic in his journey. After the failed attempt to find his father he head back to Magnolia. Frankly he doesn't join any guild until the Tower of Heaven.I suck at summary This is my first fiction. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Natsu is a rouge mage that traveled nearly all around the in search of his foster parent. Natsu on his journeys finds he is able to learn other forms of magic too. After the failed journey to find his father he head back to Magnolia.

Frankly he doesn't join any guild until the Tower of Heaven.

This is my first fiction. Please read and review!

Chapter 1: Abandoned –July 7th, X777

"IGNEEL! WHERE ARE YOU!" A small boy who roughly looked around the age of 7 yelled out in the middle of a forest clearing. The boy was wearing what seemed to be a white scarf around his neck which had black line that gave the scarf the design of a dragons scale. But the rest of his attire was nothing more than a ragged trouser. He wore no shirt but that just gave away the boys physical form away. He was well toned for a boy of his age and the most stunning and odd feature was his spiky hair, it was pink. But it suited him well. Back to the boys yelling. "IGNEEL! IF YOU ARE PLAYING A JOKE THIS AINT FUNNY" He yell toward the wood.

After an hour of running through the forest while yelling '_IGNEEL_' , the boy slumped under the base of a large oak tree. His body was decorated with small cuts and was covered in dirt. Tears were flowing freely, the once quiet forest was filled with sounds of whimper s of pain; both physical and mental."Igneel….where are you?... Why did you … leave me?" The small boy said between sniffs in a broken voice. He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and brought his head down. He was thinking. Why did Igneel leave him ….even without a goodbye? He was confused.

So he thought back to the day before, which was his last day with this person who he calls Igneel.

FLSAHBACK

It was a warm morning .The sun was up the birds were chirping and a dragon with red shiny scales was sitting peacefully in front of a large cave gazing out at the lush greenery that was provided by the nature. So 'basically' everything was normal. That was until a small yet challenging voice interrupted the peace the dragon enjoying. "IGNEEL! I am ready to defeat you . While you thought I was sleeping , I was actually planning a new strategy to defeat you. " It was a small boy with pink hair and he just emerged out of the same cave that the dragon was guarding. The dragon let out a tired sigh, but he didn't even spare a glance at the small intruder who was not even the size of his nails.

"Now prepare to face my-" the little boy was cut off as the dragons large tail came crashing down on his tiny frame as he was about to attack."Igneeeeel That hurts" The challenger whined at the dragon while still being face down on the ground. "**Oh Natsu didn't see you were behind me** " Igneel spoke in a deep voice that shook the birds from the trees. But oddly enough the pink haired boy was comforted by the sound. But that didn't stop the boy from getting up and retorting back." You are lying. You perfectly knew I was there and I would have kicked you butt if not for that tail!" Natsu exclaimed while pointing at the offensive limb . The dragon was dumbstruck by what the boy said . Natsu was telling the dragon as if the tail was not a part of the giant beast's body. So the dragon voiced out his question "**Runt, are you implying that the tail doesn't belong to my body?**" the question came out in a rather annoyed voice. For the past one thousand years those who heard the dragon speaking in this voice , whether human, demon or dragon never raised their doubts moreover their voices against the red dragon….. But ….. unfortunately our little Natsu either didn't paid heed to that or didn't know about that which was doubtful as the dragon has used the voice before and …. Well let's say things didn't go well for a pink haired boy who argued .

"Yeah! Of course! I mean how else will it know I was behind you?" Natsu spoke as though it was the most obvious thing in the world o magic. But unfortunately….. again for the pink haired boy a rather large fist collided with his head, which was probably fifty times bigger than his whole body. But the kid only had a rather large unfriendly red bump on his head than the actual damage it should have done."**Natsu Why is it that you always have to be so thick headed. Sometimes I wonder if your head is thicker than my scales." **Igneel ended with a semi tiredsemi annoyed sigh. "HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu yelled with his right fist raised. Knowing this won't get anywhere but an unconscious Natsu which he would have happily done if not for the circumstances.

Igneel again gave out a sigh which was not an annoyed or a tired one ….. it was a sad mighty dragon motioned Natsu to sit by him, which was immediately obeyed by the pink haired boy but a scowl was still present on his childish feature due to the bump he received moments ago. Natsu folded his arms and sat in Indian style. Igneel stretched his enormous wings to relax his muscles. "**Natsu**" Igneel spoke to natsu catching his attention "Yea?" Natsu answered showing that Igneel now had his undivided attention . "**How long have you known me**?" the dragon asked while gazing at the forest."Why? I know you from the beginning." Natsu asked confusedly due to the calmness in the dragon's usually rough voice. "That means I am the only one you know." Igneel asked in his same calm unusual voice."Yeah!" Natsu answered rather cheerfully.

"**Natsu… Do you know what you are**?"Igneel asked Natsu while still not looking. Natsu rouse up and answered happily "I am a fire dragon! Like you! Igneel why are you looking at me like that" Natsu asked confusedly at the dragon that looked with ….sadness? "No** Natsu…. You are not a dragon."**Igneel said with little sadness evident in his voice. "Igneel…..? what are you talking about?" Natsu asked in a voice mixed with confusion and fear. Igneel , seeing this scooted Natsu closer with his long tail. Natsu still didn't break Eye contact with Igneel. Onyx stared at glowing molten gold eyes**." You are a human Natsu. I found you in a ravaged village which I happened to pass through." Igneel ended his sentence."**But…but what about my magic**?**" Natsu asked "**I taught you Dragon Slayer magic**." Igneel answered."Dragon Slayer magic?" natsu asked confusedly. Igneel nodded. "**It enables you to have a dragon's way of thougt and living. You can use your magic which will be similar to that of mine Natsu. But most of all….you can slay a dragon.**" Igneel finished in his rough serious voice. As for now you have known enough, all will be revealed in your future my child" Igneel simply nodded.

"**Natsu**" Igneel called again. "Yes Igneel?" Natsu asked. Igneel looked at Natsu with a soft glance….or how much his eyes could get soft. "**Who am I to you**?"Igneel asked "What?" Natsu asked confusedly. Sighing Igneel thought '**should have known ****_. He still is unfamiliar with emotional question_**' So to make the question simpler Igneel asked. "**Natsu. What do you feel about me**?" Natsu rubbed his chin thoughtfully and answered which surprised the ancient dragon very much. " When I am with you Igneel , I feel invincible like no one can harm me . I feel as though if you weren't here I will weak. And I always want to be with you. Play with you. Fly with you and Fight with you. And I want to beat you on day so… I can protect you." Natsu finished. To say Igneel was surprised would be an understatement, he was amazed at how the young child have explained the meaning of a father without knowing what it meant to him. "**Natsu you just explained the meaning of a father to me and you Natsu ….will always be my one and only son.**" The rest of the day was spent by destroying mountains parts of the vast trees, hunting , eating fire etc. The day came to an end as Natsu was safely tucked in the dragons Large tail.

Due to all the Physical events that Natsu went through , he was out like a candle but had a content smile on his face as if the world was full of butterflies. However the same didn't apply to the mighty daragon as he sensed evil in the horizon. He knew it was time for him to leave his son. He knew if he didn't leave , the price will be his sons life . And he will never opt for that even if he knew he will not be able to see him again anytime soon or maybe never. Without waking up his son Igneel took his tail. He looked down to see that a frown had appeared on Natsu's face as he searched for his source of warmth.

Igneel smiled at the child's attics as he took out a whit scarf with scale patterns on it from deeper inside the cave. And put it near the child's sleeping form. Natsu greedily grabbed on to the scarf as the clothing provided the same heat of Igneels body. Igneel leaned down and whispered in the lowest volume a dragon could manage." **Natsu I have to leave you . I know leaving you while you sleep in the middle of the night is low of me to do but I don't have a choice … things will be better this way . Your life doesn't belong in this forest after my departure . I want you to make friends with your fellow kind….. no matter where you or what you do ….. remember who you are and where you come from...that the legacy of the one and only Igneel lies with you . Be proud of who you are and let no one look down upon you as for the blood that course through your veins is of a dragon slayer-**"Igneel was cut out by a sound that came from afar , if not for his heightened sense of hearing He wouldn't have heard it like the boy who slept there.

"**Looks like our times cut short huh kid?**" Igneel asked the kid knowing he won't get an answer neither was he expecting one" Unknown to both the child and the dragon the child has heard every word the dragon said without gaining consciousness . "**Good-bye Natsu . Live Long**" And the dragon spread his wings and resisted the urge to roar for the sake of the sleeping child. Thus the mighty dragon flew with his powerful wings towards the sound of the other dragons roar.

Morning came and the rays of the sun passed through the caves entrance as it hit the face of a pink haired boy who was abandoned. Natsu woke up slowly rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep in them. He looked around for his foster father but couldn't find him anywhere in the cave they called home. Then he noticed the scarf he unknowingly placed around his neck. It smelled of Igneels Scent. Natsu searched and searched but couldn't find the dragon

END FLASHBACK

Thus he was sitting under the oak tree crying . Natsu stood up and started walking back to his and Igneels home. He went inside the cave and took the fruits and berries hen collected yesterday and ate them. He went outside the cave and turned to look back at the place he had the most wonderful memories of his life …. He knew after this day he wouldn't see it any more. Thus with the thought of getting stronger and for the day he finds his father he set out …..

Author: So what do you think?

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

So I hope this chapter compensate for the time wasted

And one more thing … this chapter only shows how Natsu begin his Journey and Someone's first entrance.

Chapter 2: Troubled meetings and Welcome to Fairy Tail

It's been 5 month since the young fire dragon slayer has been abandoned, although he didn't involve himself with any human civilization he didn't give up his search for his father though he traveled nearly all around the forest and mountains only to end up at the sea shore where the scent that belonged to Igneel ended. Natsu being the hardheaded boy he is jumped into the sea thinking Igneel was somewhere on the sky above the ocean. Natsu swam for miles but still couldn't see a large dark red colored beast. But he did get a lot of water in his lungs. Soon enough Natsu started getting exhausted… which wasn't a good thing considering him being in the ocean. Soon enough natsu started losing consciousness and started to sink. 'So this is it. Eh Igneel?' These were the last thoughts Natsu had before losing consciousness.

"**Natsu…**" Natsu heard someone calling out his name. It was Igneel's. It was faint but definitely Igneel's. Natsu opened his eyes expecting to see that he was in the cave with Igneel and the past month was just a horrible nightmare. But only to be disappointed by the scene, he was under the shade of an umbrella (the one in the beaches that are made up of coconut leaves)and was facing the beach. The first thought that came through his mind was; how he got there to begin with, then the thought of Igneel's voice which felt too real to be a dream, and finally not a thought but the feeling of hunger took over and the first thing that he saw near that was looking edible was the oversized mushroom that was shading him. 'Oh well Igneel told me I am unaffected by the poison from mushrooms…..' with that thought he jumped up and bit down hard on the stem. As Natsu wanted the part he bit came of rather a little bit difficultly but he couldn't eat it as the taste was like that of a trees , he spit it out and started rubbing his tongue with his hands to get rid of the taste.

"So you are up I see" a deep masculine voice spoke from behind. Natsu jumped up and turned towards the offender in a defensive position to only see someone around his height but with less hair which was white in color and a face with a warm smile even though his skin was wrinkled. If not for the briefing given by his foster father during the last moments they were together Natsu would have thought all other humans would have had the same appearance as the old man standing in front of him. Heck Natsu wouldn't even have known that the person would have been an old man, most probably he would only think of the short man as an ugly kid. But the size of the man just confused Natsu plainly. Wasn't humans supposed to grow taller as they grow older? Well maybe Igneel must have forgotten? But he quickly dismissed those line of thoughts for later. "Hello there young man. What were you doing in the ocean? It's a good thing that I happen to come by that way otherwise you would have drowned." The old man said. Natsu still didn't leave his defensive position. Its due to the fact being a dragon slayer, Natsu could sense the powerful aura that came from the old man. Natsu asked in a doubtful manner. "who are you?". The old man sensing the fact that he was scaring the boy spoke soothingly." Child I will not harm you. And for your question… I am Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail." The old man now known as Makarov introduced himself. Natsu calmed himself a bit. And stood straight. "Now who are you my boy?" Makarov asked Natsu politely. " I am Natsu Dragneel the son of the one and only Igneel" Natsu spoke proudly but Makrov did notice three things- one was he sensed immense magical power residing himself. Untamed and destructive. The other was the sorrow that he sensed from the boy which was quiet unusual for a boy to be the bearer. And the third was that the boy only had ragged trouser or at least he thought once it was a garment. Now it was only something that can be considered something to hide his male part.

"So Natsu what were you doing in the middle of the sea?" Makarov asked curiously. "I was looking for my dad…" Natsu's lips trembled as he spoke about his dad. Thinking the boy's father was a fisherman Makarov spoke. " well you know the sea… some storm must have hit his boat or something… He must be having some minor problems with his boat. I am sure it wouldn't take him much longer to reach back. Go back to your mother she probably will be worried about you." Makarov reassured the near to tear boy. "I don't have a mother." Natsu spoke with his head down. Igneel did explain what a mother a female and all basic knowledge shared by all creatures. Now Makarov was worried. "how long was your father gone?" Makarov asked expecting and praying the boy to say a day or two but alas his prayers were unanswered as the boy answered with tears leaking out." Five months….." Makarov was worried sick now as he expected the worse to happen "To whom does your Father works?" Makarov asked seriously. "Father never works for anyone" the reply came from the boy. 'The boy's father must be rich enough to own a boat. Hope it was a big boat'. Makarov mentally prayed. "Did your dad have a big boat?" Makarov asked the boy. The answer shook Makarov. "What's a boat?" Natsu asked confusedly. At first Makarov was angry thinking the boy was playing with him then he realized the child was in fact confused with the term. "Don't you know what a boat is?..." Makarov asked . The pink haired boy shook his head no. "Isn't your dad a fisherman?" Makarov asked. Again the boy shook his head. "Then what is he? " Makarov again didn't get an answer he wanted. "He is a ….FIRE DREGON" Natsu told him excitedly. "What do you mean?" Makarov asked confusedly.

An hour or so passed and a Natsu with a full belly sat inside a sea food restaurant with an amazed Makarov who was shocked to see the little boy could eat so much as that of 10 men together and also to the fact that he was raised by a dragon himself who was quiet famous for his short temper and superior strength and knowledge. Now makarov understood why he felt the strong aura from the kid after all Igneel's son isn't someone you can ignore. If it weren't for the then fact that Makarov wasn't the one sitting across Natsu, that person would have laughed their butt out.

Although Makarov offered a place for Natsu in the Guild Fairy Tail, which was under his leadership, Natsu politely or how much a proud dragon slayer could get polite, declined the offer so as to search for his father."Thank You for the food!" Natsu said and bowed in gratitude towards Makarov and started to leave and find his father. "Wait! I do have an offer which you won't be able to decline…" Makarov called out. Natsu turned around questioningly. "You do need some clothes boy." Makarov said while pointing at his shorts turned underwear. "What's wrong with my clothes?" Natsu asked innocently confused.

Another hour went by for the poor guild master to explain the use of cloths. They were walking along the beach shore. Letting out a tired sigh Makarov thought. 'Turns out the dragon didn't teach the brat with enough knowledge of human living style…' Although Natsu didn't get all of things Makarov said he understood the concept that he needed cloth's to walk around human civilization. What Natsu saw next surprised him to no end. Makarov seemingly pulled out a pair of 3/4th trousers and a black jacket with an open front and a large red mark of some kind which was on the back. "Natsu these cloths are really important to me, it was a gift from an old friend…." Makarov, for a second, thought back to his good old days. "…..but you seem like a nice kid so I am giving this to you …it isn't much but it has magic in it." Makarov finished his speech and handed the cloths to the boy who held out his hands and received it. "Uh… what magic does it have?" Natsu asked Makarov while trying to put the new clothes on. Makarov sighed seeing the boy's difficulty in putting the clothes he gave to him. So he helped the boy while he answered Natsu's question "It grows with you and can also repair itself….well for some extend" He finished with putting Natsu into his cloths.

As Natsu was about to leave without even saying a goodbye, Makarov stopped him. " Natsu all though I knew you only for a couple of hours… I and my guild will receive you with open hands whenever you feel like you need someone with you." Makarov said. Natsu simply nodded and said "I will keep that in my mind old man "Natsu said with a soft smile which was quickly replaced by a sudden sullen look. "If only I could find Igneel…" Natsu spoke softly. Makarov seeing this said encouragingly "Natsu once a great man told me when I was little….. that Faith is the bird that sense light and sings when the dawn is still dark. You must never lose faith Natsu, you must keep on doing what you believe now run…run and find your dragon." Makarov finished with a smile. Natsu nodded with a smile of his own and ran towards the forest. Makarov smiled at the sight of a young with a future that he can make also he noticed his guild mark on the back of Natsu's jacket. 'Hope you find what you are looking for….Natsu' Makarov thought as he turned back towards the direction of his guild.

.

.

. The next day…

At Magnolia , Fiore ,Fairy Tail guild…..

"Wow laxus You really made it… you are finally an S class mage." A boy mage about the age of 10 said to another boy who was looking around the same age with blonde hair. Though the reply just made the scene bad, the blonde haired boy fixed a pair of headsets which had horn like structures poking out. "Weakling…. What did you think?... that I would be some wannabe like you?" The other boy shook in anger and said while coming forth to Laxus to give a piece of his mind only to be thrown to the wall. "LAXUS!" The angry voice of Master Makarov came from the side. Laxus turned over to the side to see what's the deal saw the master sitting on the table with a beer bottle in his right hand and an angry look on his face. "Chill out gramps the fool had it coming anyway and as if he is somebody to get concerned over …" Laxus scoffed off as if he was the most superior guy in the world. Seeing the boy's attitude the old master sighed in pity and said " Laxus….. having an S class title means that you have great responsibility-" Makarov was cut off by Laxus. " yeah yeah I know okay its about making our guild the best and I don't see how we can achieve that without kicking out these weaklings…" He said proudly. Makarov just shook his head and said "That is not what an S class rank gives you Laxus….. An S class wizard always should take responsibilities for others sake he or she must always be proud to be in the guild they are and should always treat everyone with respect, irrespective of the strength or fame they posses. And you must always protect them. Do you understand Laxus?...Laxus?..." The master said all this to the empty space that Laxus was standing before this whole ordeal. Makarov shook his head at the thought of his own grandson going in the wrong path while he guided many others to light.

Just as the day was about to turn eventless after Laxus's departure, the giant guild door opened catching every ones attention along to who it must be. Everyone was caught staring at the intruder who has interrupted the guild. It was a girl, not a girly girl but a girl who was wearing an eye patch on her right eye, wearing a ragged white cloth and a ragged sack on her shoulder held by her left hand. She had her nose held high, although the eye patch was a little odd, her face was beautiful, a nice white color and her eye color was a deep brown color with a determined expression, she looked around the age of seven to eight but her most stunning feature was her scarlet hair that reached her shoulders and slightly flew when she walked. The unnamed girl went directly through the people stuffed guild towards where the master sat. Whispers could be heard in the lines close to 'freak'. Either the girl couldn't hear properly or she simply didn't care.

The red head walked up to Master Makarov and asked "Are you Master Makarov of Fairy Tail?" Makarov simply nodded, the Red haired girl bowed with some respect, the master acknowledged it with a wave of his hand. "Who are you child?" The old Master asked . "I… My name is Erza…Erza Scarlet…" the girl now known as Erza answered. The master wasn't satisfied with that and looked at her expectantly, so she spoke " I want to join your guild…" Erza spoke with a little tension evident in her voice. "Okay. What are you waiting for? Get your mark Erza." The master said cheerfully. To say Erza was surprised was just an understatement. "WHAT? Just like that?" Erza asked/yelled.

After Erza got her Mark on her left arm Makarov came to her and spoke with a warm smile. "Welcome to Fairy Tail"


	3. Chapter 3

Alright chapter3 is up and thank you all for your valuable review.

This chapter has a small time skip and also a little bit changed locations. Thank you all for reading. And also those who has doubt in the aging pattern its like I mentioned 'around'. "Natsu is slightly less built but more powerful kind , growing with a dragon etc"….. In this story Natsu's age is unknown and Igneel knew about this but to not confuse Natsu he lied about Natsu being found in a village. But however Natsu's appearance in the coming chapters will be like who is 23 and only develops his height and looks from these chapters. The italics are foreign language.

Chapter 3: Western civilizations and a late goodbye

It have been five years since the world had been left alone by the dragons and abandoned dragon slayers wandered throughout the world. While many died due to their vulnerability to the outside world and their inability to adjust with the human realm, only a few managed to survive and that too in one small location, Magnolia. But our character is not any dragon slayer who keeps looking in their own vicinity for their dragon; he is not even in Magnolia any more.

Paris, France- November, 12-X782

Paris, the city of light, high statured buildings, men from royal families, high classed merchandises etc, but our primary interest doesn't go to any prestigious places…. In fact it is quite the opposite you may say. We focus on to the poor side of Paris, where the cheap brothel and the dirty taverns are, where the people can't live their lives luxuriously like the ones in the main city. There in the stinking street where the lush morning seemed like a stormy evening, street children knocking on ration stores for loans, and small fruit traders selling their rotten goods, Pain and Betrayal can be smelled from afar while looking at this small living hell.

Then again we are not here to see how these poor people live their life. In the far end of one of the dirty street a cloaked figure wearing was laying in front of a closed shop, the head can't be seen as the cloaks hood was covering it, the color and the condition of the clothing tells that the item was indeed used beyond repair. A small boy who looked around nine or ten was observing the cloaked figure lying in front of the shop from the opposite side of the road; he also noticed a satchel under his arm.

Without any thought the small boy started moving towards the cloaked figure, eyeing the satchel throughout the small journey. When the distance between the boy and the lying figure became 5 feet, the boy started to sneak his way towards the cloaked figure. The boy now crouched right above the hand which held the satchel, the boy placed a hand on the strap and with one deep breath he pulled the satchel with all his might only to be scared out of his life as a calloused yet powerful hand held the boys hand's right above his palm in a firm grip.

The little thief did the only thing he knew in these kinds of situations where pain was inevitable. So as to reduce the pain the boy tried to say his reason and earn some sympathy. "_ I am sorry I am sorry… please don't hurt me. My mother is very sick and she needs medicine and I don't have enough money, please please I will never steal. Please don't hurt me…." _But the cloaked figure didn't speak anything. He was just trying to get up using the boys hand for support. As the cloaked figure stood up, he was at least a good two foot taller than the panicking boy who also noticed this and the fact that the punisher was going to be bigger than him wasn't such an exciting thought for the boy. So the boy's number of pleading words increased.

10 minutes passed….

Everything was awkward for the little thief who tried to steal from the cloaked man. The first thing was the cloaked man didn't beat him to a bloody pulp in fact he didn't touch him in any abusive manner. The second thing was the said thief who didn't even have the money to buy medicine for his own mother was sitting inside a restaurant of average standard which was somewhere the thief couldn't afford to eat considering his poverty. And the third thing was…well…. He was sitting across the man who will be paying who also happens to be the one he tried to steal from…well… that is really bad or so he thought.

The only thing the boy was able to do was wait for the food ordered by him. The strange thing was that the man didn't seem to want anything to eat at all neither did he speak at all, when the waitress came he just dismissed her with a slight shake of his head. Soon enough the orders the boy placed came and the boy started gobbling the food not even considering the fact that the food was very hot. But all this time the hooded figure was just observing the boy without him noticing.

"I see.. You are really hungry" The boy nearly spit out the food as he heard the other person say something in a foreign language which clearly the boy didn't understand at all. But the boy did get one thing the speaker has a powerful voice. _"What did you say?"_ The boy asked confusedly. The other person quickly said._ "Sorry. For a moment my mother tongue caught me, I said I see you are really hungry" the_ other person said this in a calm tune. Looking up the boy found it somewhat difficult to look at the other person as his hood was blocking the view. The boy was now staring at the hooded figure. "_Who are you?_ " The boy asked curiously.

The other person seemed to ignore the question. So to get some answers the boy approached the other person with another question. _"Why are you covering your face?"_ as no reply came the boy thought it was better to introduce himself to the stranger. "_My name is Luis."_ The boy was surprised when he heard the other person say something. Not hearing what the stranger said the boy who has identified himself as Luis asked. "_What?"_ The stranger sighed and said. _"I am sorry again for speaking my language. And I put my hood because my appearance is different so… literally I don't want to creep anyone out. Nice to meet you Luis and by the way I am Natsu Dragneel."_ And thus we find Natsu Dragneel far-far away from his home place in search of his father.

After the meal that the boy was offered with, he was walking home to his sick mother with the person who he now knew as Natsu Dragneel. Why Natsu is walking to Luis's home? To help his mother of course! So the two were walking to the outskirts of the city quiet a long walk if you say but still Natsu and Luis were walking without any complaint of how long the walk was. As they walked on the number of houses came down and down.

Luis was walking in the front leading the way for Natsu. One might think inviting a stranger to the home is so foolish of Luis to do but the reason was because of the offer Natsu gave him; saying he could help heal his sick mother, which Luis gladly accepted without a thought. After all if this person could help his mother he didn't care about anything else. As Luis was walking he heard the sound of pulling cloths, he turned back to see Natsu removing the hood of his cloak, the boy stopped walking along with natsu who was freeing his head. Luis observed Natsu's face carefully it was slightly tan in color and had onyx colored eyes and the most stunning thing was the spiky pink hair and a childish smile gracing his lips.

'_I have never seen pink hair before in my life ah well…' _Luis dismissed those thoughts for the sake of not offending Natsu and continued the journey. Finally they reached a small hut which looked like it was about to fall. ' Man…. That's some serious poverty' natsu thought as he walked behind Luis towards the hut. There was a small stream behind the hut and a excuse for a fence around it. But out of all these defects the hut radiated a calm aura of itself. Natsu, not being one to stay under man made roofs wasn't actually bothered to the fact that if he even breathed a little too hard the hut will collapse.

"_Come inside sir my mom must be sleeping_. " Luis said to Natsu who was currently staring at the house. _"Don't worry it won't collapse_" the boy said reassuringly which caught Natsu's attention. _"Sorry about that…"_ Natsu said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "Oh don't bother" the boy waved it off. They walked inside, carefully opening the door_. "Mama!"_ Luis called out as he didn't see his mother on the small cot that he and his mother shared_. "Oh dear… you are home my child"_ The voice came from the back door where the stream can be seen through. Moments later a young and beautiful woman who looked between eighteen and twenty and had long soft curly brown hair that reached up to her hip and had a long ragged skirt that reached just above her foot and had a white blouse came in_. "Mama… how many times do I have to tell you that you will remain sick if you walk around?" _Luis spoke in a concerned voice. Both mother and child forgot about the guest they had as the continued chattering. Finally Natsu had enough of being ignored and coughed to his fist to grab the little family's attention.

Natsu was a little surprised as the woman gladly accepted Natsu considering him as her child's friend. Natsu then explained his story about his travels around the world to find his father who he deliberately mentioned as a human than a dragon. He also mentioned about his knowledge on matters such as medicine. Even though Natsu thought the woman would be freaked out due to seeing his hair color…. She didn't in fact she was more fascinated than freaked. And thus one thing led to another and Natsu was allowed to stay with the small family of two.

Fairy Tail, Magnolia…

The light rain that fell was like the tears the skies shed at the sight of the funeral of a little girl named Lisanna Strauss of the Guild Fairy Tail. The saddest part was there was no body at the funeral. The cathedral was full of the Guild members and in the front stood six figures that held the most painful expressions in their own ways. There was a raven haired boy who looked around the age of fifteen; he was looking at the grave stone with a faraway look, a look that resembles that he had lost a dear little friend and will never be able to see again. The next was a large boy who somewhat looked like a man, forget his appearance…. He was wailing like a baby. This person is Elfman Strauss of Fairy Tail and the elder brother of the deceased girl, he have white spiky hair and tanned skin. Elfman had so many bruises and were currently mended with bandages that had blood in it. He was trying to comfort someone shorter than him, Mirajane Strauss, she has beautiful soft white hair that were held by a band and an overall beautiful figure ; the eldest of the Strauss sibling and the famous 'Demon' of Fairy Tail that shook the ones that crossed path with was now crying her eyes out. Next to her stood tall a women who was her rival, she had long scarlet hair that reached past her shoulder and covered one eye, her face was unreadable but her eyes told a different story, her name is Erza Scarlet, the Titania of Fairy Tail who can summon a thousand sword and other weapons stood still afraid to move or she will cry.

Then there was a out of ordinary blue cat who was wailing like a baby on the ground, this is no ordinary cat this cat can talk and fly. Excluding the fact that he is a cat he is a member of Fairy Tail too and the adoptive son of Lisanna. And it all counted down to one small old man who is known as Makarov Dreyer, the guild master of Fairy Tail. Makarov knew it was time for this depression to end even though he himself was devastated for losing one of his children to death. So he spoke up for everyone. " Everyone that are gathered here today….. we are here to pay our final respect to Fairy Tail's innocence….. you will all think why I-I …. Said that. Lisanna was a great girl…. Who managed to cheer everyone in the darkest of times….. Today a fairy lost her wings….. but we are here and always will be here to catch her when she falls… Fairy Tail will never be the same without her… but that doesn't mean we end here…. Our life is a journey which we cant stop….. but we can change the path and pace…" The Master couldn't take it anymore and let lose a few tears.

After everyone was gone except Mirajane, Elfman, Happy and Erza, Erza put an arm on her once rivals shoulder and pulled her into a hug which Mirajane greatly needed from another female. Erza spoke in her authoritative voice to Mirajane. "Mira I don't know what to say to you but remember this Lisanna would never want you to cry over this." And thus a fresh start came for the remaining Strauss household.

Back in Paris…..

It's been two years since Natsu has been in France. The longest time he had spent anywhere. Over these years Natsu acquired knowledge about many things. But he still didn't change his outfit for security reasons. He traveled around the European countries which were the only places he had yet to search. And again he came back to Paris with everything but his Father. Over these years Natsu healed Luis's mother Claudine who he became very protective and fond of as a good friend. Natsu helped Luis find a small job which paid him well and moved him and his mother to a better locality.

Well today things are going to change…. Natsu is going on a journey, but Luis won't agree to it, well usually when Natsu goes in search of his Father he comes back within a few months but not this time because he will be gone for a very long time and probably won't return.

Natsu was sitting in the living room of the new house he and Luis bought, looking at the evening sky, this will probably be the last time he would see sunset here. Natsu explained his reasons to Luis who was against the idea of him leaving but finally Natsu managed to pull a string that said about people waiting for him back in Magnolia where his birth place was. And reluctantly he agreed. Natsu packed his necessities and came to the garden where Claudine was watering the plants. She heard him coming and placed the water on the ground and came towards Natsu with a sad smile. "_Is its time to go?"_ She asked which Natsu answered with a nod. She closed the distance and pulled Natsu into a tight hug which Natsu gave back. Claudine pulled back and looked Natsu in the eye with a serious expression which caught Natsu off guard.

_"Natsu I know you can use magic."_ She said with the same seriousness. _"How….?"_ Natsu asked. _"I myself can use it and I knew you healed from that fever like situation with your magic. And I want to repay you."_ And with that she grabbed Natsu by the hair and pulled him down to her lips. At first Natsu was surprised at the action but quickly succumbed to her lips feel on him, their tongues battling for dominance and bodies pressed together hard. After a few minutes of making out both pulled out for air, both were blushing and silent and finally Claudine broke the silence by telling Natsu _" Natsu I have gifted you with my knowledge of Magic and a part of my Magic too, use it wisely."_ With that she turned back to her job. Natsu wanted to ask what kind of magic she used but when he asked, she told him he has to find it himself and learn to control it. Natsu respected that she at least gave a hint.

Luis wasn't home because he couldn't leave work and neither could he handle Natsu his best friend leaving. So Natsu walked to the East with the evening sun setting behind him. 'Magnolia…. I am coming…' Natsu thought as he walked. He walked and walked till he reached the outskirts of the city so he could use his flight magic and wont spook out anyone. Before he flew he turned to glace at the now lighted city as the sun has set completely. "Goodbye….. guys take care" with that said Natsu's body began to get covered in flames and with a mighty leap he jumped to the sky with a small smile.

Well I am wasted!

Next chapter will be updated soon.

Thank you all for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews!

To get everyone have a clear idea, natsu won't be joining in this chapter and also he needs some information's about Magnolia and the other Fairy's need to be brought forth too! The title says all about this chapter and it might take a while longer for updates because I have tuitions that have started and need more time for home works! And this is a really long chapter

Some points for the end

*Natsu's real voice is as same that of the show (cheery and stuff…)

*Natsu has a darker voice when he uses a magic(the voice is like that of the Dark Knight batman)

Chapter 4 : Faithful Meetings

Five months has passed…

Hargeon, Fiore, Magnolia….

A girl with brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose and have an above average body wearing a blue skirt which was very small considering her size and a white T-shit with blue designs and the shirt hugged all her curves giving her a busty look, she was walking down the alleys of the port known as Hargeon, to be more frank she was lost. She looked around to ask someone for directions but something else caught her eyes instead, it reflected the sunlight and it was silver in color, before anyone in the busy street could give the girl any way she ran through them knocking people off while some yelled 'WATCH IT', but the girl paid no heed as her target was locked. The shiny object seemed to be something that was hanging on a wall of a shop that sells magical items.

She came to a halt in front of the counter, the shopkeeper came to attend the girl, he was a man looking in his late forty's. "What can I get for you miss?" the elderly man asked politely. Hey do you have any gold celestial keys?" the blonde asked still eyeing the thing that caught her attention, a silver key. It was quiet larger than any ordinary key and had different designs and gems embedded on it, one might think it is for bigger locks but these are not keys that just open doors and gates, these kinds of keys can open a portal to the spirit realm and can summon spirits by the holder.

"Oh you must be a spirit holder, but I am afraid there are no keys of the Zodiac circle. They are very powerful but at the same time rare" The shop keeper said sadly. The blonde looked around for anything else that will catch her interest and her eyes immediately landed on the key that bought her here.

Fifteen minutes has passed….

"I can't believe it! I only got a 10000 jewels reduction" The blonde from earlier complained as she stomped off without an aim. The reason for this was….. the key, even though it was just a normal spirit key costs 11000 jewels which was, the only money she possessed. And when she tried to act sexy and bothered it only went a thousand jewels down and that's not all she nearly did. She hiked her already short blue skirt and bended her right knee then put a hand on her hip and leaned forward giving the old fart a clear view of her busty mounds tightening in the already tight shirt.

'Well you can't change some peoples taste even when seeing cute girls like me' the blonde sighed as she now dragged herself through the streets. But as she was walking something caught her eye….., a crowd, well to be more frank a crowd full of females… beautiful females…. It seemed as though someone was standing in the middle of the crowd who must be the reason for the crowd to form in the first place. Out of curiosity she wiggled through the large crowd of female to the object of her curiousness. It was a man known as Salamander a famous fire mage and he was quiet an attractive one at that. As the blonde looked at the man standing before her, she felt her heart skip a beat. 'Is this because he is a famous mage my heart feels like this or is this love at first sight? Is he… is he…. Looking at me?... oh my god! He is and ….he is coming towards me!' the blonde's thoughts were racing past the limit of light magic itself as the now known Salamander came towards her. She couldn't hear the girls squealing behind her. She couldn't even see them anymore. All she saw was the most handsome man in the world that she loved.

But as the blonde and the blue haired man came close a yelling sound came through the crowd, someone was shoving the fans of Salamander to the side as the person came. "MOVE OUT! COMING THROUGH!" It was a pink haired man came through to the center of the crowd standing face to face with Salamander. He had spiky hair and an over sized cloak on him with the hood hanging back. After hearing the yelling from the pink headed guy, the blonde somehow snapped out of some things grasp. Except for the cheap performance this blonde is very smart and has a wider knowledge of magic and its corresponding items when she sees it, and she saw where the attraction came from. It was that ring that the man wore. It was a ring that was used to charm women. It was banned a few decades before.

The pink head came to the blue head and observed his appearance. Salamander thinking that it was just some crazy fan took out his pen and said "Ah….another fan of mine-"Salamander was cut off by the same pink head "Nah you are not him…" The pink head sighed sadly and turned away walking, but he was suddenly pounced on by an angry mob of girls. "How dare you insult Salamander-sama!" one girl yelled. As the rest continued to scratch, pull his hair, bite etc and any thing that they thought they could hurt him. The pink head tried prying the females over with words but no use was there.

Of all the females present only the blonde was trying to pull the mad girls off of the pink head, thinking he needed help. But oh how wrong she was. Everyone in a ten meter radius froze in fear along with our blonde and Salamander, the reason for this was a primal growl which came from the small crowd of the girls who were abusing the pink head. Suddenly the girls that rounded up on the pink head moved away from him, yes, the source was from the pink head himself. It seemed as though a red aura was looming over his outline. His bangs covered his eyes. His head slumped and his spiky hair was getting wilder. When the pink head sensed that everyone was a fair distance away from him, he raised his head and said. "….. Thank you all for your cooperation and now I will be leaving" but the weird thing was he said it in a nice somewhat cheerful voice. The pink head started making his way through the crowd.

The pink head walked to the side of the road where he has kept a rather large bag along with a sleeping roll attached to the top. He picked the heavy bag as if it was cotton and swung it over his shoulder as he started walking again. "HEY! WAIT UP!" he heard a girl calling out from behind. Sighing in defeat he turned around to deal with one of those crazy fans of salamander who grew balls after his threatening growl….. 'Well some people can't be threatened.' He thought as he turned to face an angry fan. He looked over how this fan looked. She had blonde hair tied in with ribbons and wearing indecent clothing…. Well to at least his instincts told him it was indecent. And she was coming towards him with a nervous smile. And she came within a considerable distance.

"Hi! I …wanted to say thank….. you for saving….. me!" she sputtered out. Hearing this the pink head was confused. "why?" he asked. "For breaking me out of the charm magic…" she said. The pink head looked confusedly at the blonde for a while and said. "I don't know how I helped you but you are welcome I guess…." Pink head said with uncertainty in his voice. "How can I repay you?" the blonde asked. "no need-" he was cut off as he was dragged off to a restaurant. "I know… I will buy us lunch!" The girl said as they were now seated across each other. They ordered their food and waited. "My name is Lucy" the blonde now identified as Lucy said. "I am Natsu!" Natsu said cheerfully.

Till the food came the two were talking about what and why they were here. Lucy spoke first "I am on my way to join a guild of my dreams!" at first Natsu looked confused then quickly grasped the concept of what a guild was. "Which one? " He asked. "Fairy Tail!" Lucy said excitedly. Hearing the name of the guild made Natsu remember an old man. "Why join a guild?" Natsu asked. Lucy was dumbfounded hearing that question but answered " Because I am a Mage!" but continued thinking Natsu doesn't know what a mage is. "A mage is a person who is able to use magic and when a group of mages join together and help each other and other people they form guilds. And I am a celestial mage, I have three gold keys with me now which open the gates of the zodiac spirits. At the moment I have…." Natsu didn't hear the rest though as he began stuffing huge amount of food into his mouth.

Natsu said about why he was here. That he was looking for his father. Though he didn't mention about him being a mage, after the food was over and also making a big loss of money for Lucy Natsu said all the best and went off towards the market for supplies.

So Lucy picked up her stuff and went towards a book stall where she saw the Fairy weekly magazine. She bought one. The cover page was a gorgeous girl in bikini. And throughout Magnolia she was known as the Demon. That was Mirajane Strauss of Fairy tail. Lucy sat on a bench and started reading it. "Man….These guys don't know when to hold up. They sure are the most destructive guild in Fiore!" Lucy said as she read out the part where Fairy Tail members destroy stuff…important stuff…in there jobs.

"I see…..so you want to join Fairy Tail." Lucy jumped up startled. She turned around to see who it was only to come face to face with Salamander. The strange thing was there were no girls with him. Remembering what he has been doing before Lucy quickly backed off. Now is that the way a pretty little girl should treat a great guy like me?" Salamander asked in a fake hurt voice. "Ha! Your charm magic wont work on me now that I am aware! And you are not at all a great guy! You are a creep! You abuse magic! Ones like you should be arrested!" Lucy said angrily. Salamander held out his hands and said. "Look. I just wanted to feel like a celebrity. But I am no creep. And then again… I guess you need my help…" he came closer. "Ha! I don't need any creeps help." Lucy said.

Evening….

Lucy was standing in front of a ship that looked like a party was going on deck. This is the ship of that Salamander. Normally after knowing that a person is a creep you wouldn't want to go near him…but here Lucy didn't care…. Want to know why? She can get into the Fairy Tail Guild using this guys help because he knows the master very well and said he will recommend her to the guild if and only if she comes to his party and hence here she was dressed and beautiful.

Lucy got on deck and was not surprised to see all the girls from before. Then she noticed someone walking towards her and saw that it was Salamander. On his way all the girls present except for Lucy was either grabbing him or squealing. He held out his hands and Lucy took it with a fake smile. Salamander leads Lucy to the main room. Lucy saw Salamander wave his hand to the side and saw a red wine bottle opening itself and pouring the red liquid into an exotic glass which then came floating towards Lucy. When Lucy attempted to take the glass, Salamander stopped her by saying "Ah ah aa now….. it's my duty as the host to feed you" Salamander said it in a husky voice which Lucy again fake smiled at an allowed him to guide the glass to her mouth, but before the tip touched her lip she grabbed it and threw it away quickly getting up.

"Ha! You thought I will be that dumb to not realize sleep magic. I am getting out of here…." Lucy said walking out of the room, only to be stopped by two men blocking the exit, they were massive and unshaved with cuts on their faces and both were smirking at Lucy then one looked at Salamander and said "Bora are you done with-" the giant man was cut off by Salamander. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Salamander yelled angrily at the giant man. "Ah… Sorry Bose my bad…." The giant said. After hearing that name Lucy's head began to twirl. 'Bora…Bora…. Where have I heard that nam- Oh My god!' Lucy now understood who this was. "You are Bora of Prominence!" Lucy said it with a shaky voice.

"You are a bad girl. If you were just to sleep peacefully, you wouldn't have to get hurt….Welcome to my slave ship!" Bora said in an arrogant voice which made Lucy shiver lightly and to reach the Keys on her hip. She was resulted in grabbing her own waist. The key pouch was gone. She looked around frantically only to be stopped when she spotted them in Bora's hands. "Looking for these?" he said in a dark twisted voice. He walked over to the window. Lucy's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do.. But before she could react Bora dropped the keys into the sea. The ship moved away from the shore and was a few miles into the sea.

The two men from before came and grabbed Lucy and dragged her to the outer deck. What Lucy saw made her nearly to faint, about ten to fifteen men were dragging the women who were now unconscious into the dungeons. Lucy let a lone tear slip past her cheek. 'So this is it huh?' She closed her eyes and let fate has its way with her. She was suddenly dropped to the ground, Lucy opened her eyes to see why these guys dropped her. She saw them all staring at the sky, so to know what it was she also looked up. There from the side where the port of Hargeon was, something was coming…it was on fire….. it looked like some meteor…..but then again meteors don't come from the ground. And this meteor was headed straight to the ship. "Its heading towards us! EVERYBODY BRACE YOURSELVES!" one of the crew yelled out. But the meteor didn't seem to make it…. It just vanished half way through it journey….

"Everyone seemed to sigh in relief but Lucy didn't know whether to be relieved or to be terrified of what will happen now. "HA now that was a scare, weren't they boys?" Bora, who was also standing outside said to his men. Just as everyone began to drag the unconscious women again something came crashing down from the sky to land on the ships wooden deck which resulted in creating a storm of splinters and the giant rocking of the ship. Everyone covered their eyes from the splinters including Lucy.

When everything seemed to clear out a figure was standing there and due to the impact there was a small cloud of wooden dust which made everyone hard to identify who it was. Suddenly molten gold glowing eyes that lacked pupils were revealed, some of the men took a step back as they saw this. Soon the dust was cleared and all the people who remained conscious was staring at a man who was wearing a dark pants with metallic shields on the knee caps and joints, decorated with gold trimmings and a black vest and on top of it was a grayish armor with two chest plates and the lining of six pack. There were symbols of dragons on the side and on either hand he wore a pair of black metallic gloves with blades on the sides of the wrists (like the dark knights), and a metallic black mask that covered half of his face from bellow leaving half of his nose and rest of the top part which consisted of spiky pink hair that was having a wild look to it.

"Who is th…tha…..that punk?" one of the crew members said trying to act brave but failed miserably. Lucy who was also shivering from the aura of the new comer felt something familiar about said person…..pink hair? 'Wait where have I seen pink hair?...no way! Is that…. What was his name… yea… Natsu?'. Her thoughts were broken out when she heard the malicious voice of Bora "What are you fools looking at! Kill the BASTARD!" Bora yelled out. One of the giant men charged at Natsu with his fist raised. All Natsu did was a side stepping and then he grabbed the offenders hair and held him there for a moment, all the while the giant trying to pull out of Natsu's iron grip. Natsu calmly brought the giant mans face to his own and looked him with his pupil less molten golden glowing eyes. The man screamed in pain and fear. Pain because a severe punch was delivered to his gut and fear because…. When he looked into Natsu's eyes he saw things….. horrible things he never has seen anywhere. He saw life and death in them. How people wee tortured….. killed….. guts coming out….. after seeing these things he was released from Natsu which resulted in him collapsing. Then Natsu turned towards the rest, his hands clenched and his eyes narrowed. All of the crew saw what transpired now and took a step back from the angry monster.

Seeing this Bora yelled out. "WHAT ARE YOU BASTARDS LOOKING AT KILL HIM!" Natsu just gazed at all the crew members that were charging at him. As all of them came close to five feet radius, he jumped away and landed next to a shocked Lucy. Lucy backed off from Natsu only to be stopped by the railings of the ship. But Natsu held out his hands and came nearer to Lucy and kneeled. Lucy was carefully observing Natsu's movements. The rest of the people including Bora watched this. Natsu then pulled something out off his right glove and gave it to Lucy, who took it with question. As soon as she saw what it was a smile broke out on her face as she saw her keys again. "Than-" she was cut off by Natsu as he grabbed her by her right arm and right thigh. Before she could protest, Natsu lifted her like that and spun around really fast before releasing his grip on Lucy's Hands and thighs, which resulted in her flying over the sea for a while screaming bloody murder before touching water but only to be skipped off like a skipping rock. By the time the skipping stopped Lucy was in knee length water.

At first she wanted to yell out at Natsu for throwing her like that but then thought about why he did it and left the yelling for later. Now all she wanted to do was helping Natsu or at least get someone to help her. Just as she was about to summon one of her spirits a firm serious feminine voice interrupted her. "Hey! You! Were you the one that skipped over the sea?" Lucy turned around to see who called her, only to come face to face with a young woman slightly older than her with long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender figure with large breasts that Lucy could only describe as ' ….amazing. is that even possible?' . She wore a custom made grey armor of Heart Kreuz, a blue skirt and black boots. But the most important feature that made Lucy realize who this person was her scarlet her…. Yes that's right. Lucy was standing face to face with Titania of Fairy Tail!

Someone was behind her. It was a raven haired well built but slender boy who seemed like one of Lucy's age but the thing was…. He only had his boxer on! And a flying blue cat…. 'wait! Cats don't fly!" Lucy thought. But quickly realized the situation at hand and spoke. "I need your help….." and she made a short speech on Bora and his men on board and the girls. But before the girl could continue on who helped her Lucy heard the word 'Requip' and a golden light glowed illuminating her body. In the next second there stood Titania in a different armor. It was very revealing green armor, complete with bluish portions, and seemed like it was a mixture of many sea creatures. The breastplates, which barely covered her breasts, somewhat resembles seaweed, and has some thin chains hanging from it over her exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar…. The rest of the details were history as Lucy stood before Titania in her Sea empress armor.

The blonde watched as the Titania took off into the sea as a giant wave was created on top of which she road. Followed by the blue flying cat, that helped the boy in boxers. As all of them flew towards the ship Lucy was screaming at them about Natsu and not to hurt him. But they fell on deaf years. Lucy looked at her keys and selected one…

Meanwhile back on board….

Nothing was going well for Bora as he watched his men get their asses whooped. He himself was in a bloody heap and the most annoying part was he used all of his fire magic and still his opponent didn't use any nor got affected by it. He watched as the opponent walked towards him, staring at him with his molten eyes. Natsu came towards Bora with slow steady steps. Like that of a predator claims his fallen prey. But before Natsu could come any closer, huge amount of water came in his direction which he was unable to dodge. It wiped him off of the deck and onto the sea. Bora got on his feet thinking he was saved only to come face to face with the last person he wants to see. Titania herself was standing in front him with her sword pointed at his neck. "Grey you take care of Bora. I will go after the other!"  
Erza commanded as she jumped into the sea to search out her assumed opponent. She used the ability of her armor to search where her prey was only to be double crossed as he shot out of the water like a missile. "Requip!" Erza said as she changed into an armor with wings, the flight armor which also didn't cover much…. And took off after Natsu. Natsu stopped in mid air looking down expecting that he lost her, but barely dodged a strike that came out of nowhere. Natsu Dragneel, Son of the legendary Igneel stood face to face with the Powerful Titania Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail in mid air." Erza raised her sword in a threatening manner to which Natsu remained calm as he understood the Titania was not going to attack…. Yet. "Who are you?" Erza asked fearlessly staring into pupil less eyes. "**I am Dragneel"** Natsu replied, only using his second name. Erza was startled by the gravelly voice but quikly recomposed herself and looked over him from head to toe observing his armor. She never have seen anything like this before in her life.

"Why are you here Dragneel?" Though her real question was about the armor she acted professionally in front of a possible threat . **"I am here in search of my missing Father. He has been gone for the past seven years. I searched throughout the world but couldn't find him. So I came back…"** Natsu answered with a little sadness in his gravelly voice.

"Then explain to me why you were there in that ship?" Erza asked suspiciously. **"uh…I was helping.."** Natsu muttered out. "Who?" came the sharp question of the scarlet Knight. **"The Blonde…."** Natsu muttered out again. "Why?" again the question came. "Is she someone that you know?" She added. Not liking where this was going Natsu said. **"No-No….. she just…. She just bought me lunch in the afternoon that's ..all"** Natsu said. Before she could ask again she heard the sound of screaming below, she looked down to see a huge wave almost like a small Tsunami wash the ship that Gray was on. When she turned back to Dragneel he was not there anymore. "Darn it…." She muttered under her breath for her carelessness which could have cost her life if the man attacked her while she was distracted.

"Don't think this is over Dragneel…. I will hunt you down…..and find out what you are hiding…" she swore under her breath and turned towards the matter at hand. Which was the partial destruction of Hargeon port or complete destruction… But on her way to the port only one thought evaded her mind and it was about a pink haired armored man with molten gold Pupil less eyes…

I am so done! I don't know how this chapter went either. guess i have to wait for your reviews and also i ended up by letting Erza and Natsu meet... well atleast in a twisted way...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! Now on with the chapter! Before that those of you have doubts about anything till this chapter, feel free to ask. And to those who have doubt in Natsu's armor….. just imagine dark Knight without his cape and utility belt and his mask only covering his mouth, chin and half of the nose. For his eyes try playing or watching Prince of Persia Two Thrones, I used the dark prince's eyes

Chapter 5: Calm before the storm

Two days before…..

'OH MY GO! OH MY GOD! I AM GOING TO GET THE GUILD MARK AND…AND YES! I AM A FAIRY TAIL MEMBER!' These were the thoughts of one particular blonde named Lucy as she sat on the counter where Mirajane Strauss…. In flesh and as a ….. bar maid? Ah who care! Except the fact that she was giving Lucy her guild mark on the back of her hand, which represents her as an official member of Fairy Tail.

How? She came back with Gray Fullbuster one of the mages that helped her at the port from getting caught for her spirits fault. While everyone would think where Erza is? She isn't here neither did she come with Lucy and Gray and of course our dear Happy. At the moment she is somewhere to the North doing a mission, an S class mission to be exact. While one might think 'is it fair to allow someone who is known by the mysterious armored mage?' well you can think all you want. The thing is Erza Scarlet alias Titania has questioned the poor girl dry, even to the extent of tears from the blonde. So with these things settled lets move on.

Present

From first impression of Fairy Tail, Lucy highly thinks of it as a ….. rowdy residence than a Guild. Why? 'A pervert for a master who grabbed my ass ….. although he is powerful….. it doesn't give him a DAMN RIGHT TO TOCH ME! ' Lucy thought back when she entered the guild with Gray. It was like a war zone….people getting thrown here and there tables crashing amd one specific table came in contact with Mirajane Strauss's face. While thinking she turned to the side to see a girl on the counter… 'Then…. I can't believe this! Is that girl…? NO WAY SHES DRINKING IT…THE WHOLE BARREL!' this was Cana Alberona, the greatest thinker of Fairy Tail. "Hey there hot stuff nice bums you got there on your pretty little body" and those were from one of the league of perverts of Fairy Tail which include the Master himself. This was Wakaba Mine of Fairy Tail. Before Wakaba could continue his perverted behavior someone called him, it was a woman of his age looking mad. Before any one could say Wakaba hit the road. Then suddenly the face shifted to that of Mirajane, she giggled a bit before looking at the dumbstruck Lucy who was about to give a piece of her mind to Wakaba who have long past gone.

"It always works when I transform to the face that belongs to his wife." Mirajane said cheerfully. Lucy sweat dropped. As she was getting familiar with all the details about jobs and making teams in the guild, which Mirajane was more than ready to assist a man walked up to her and took her hands into his own and said with passion in his eyes which was covered with orange tinted sun glasses…. "Maybe we should form a team….. and name it the 'Love' Team. Where just the two of us and at night settle in a hote-" a giant tanned fist collided with the man's face cutting him off of what he was saying and sent him crashing towards Gray who was sitting at a table drinking a beer. "REAL MEN NEVER FLIRTS WITH GIRLS THEY DON'T KNOW, LOKI!" This voice and fist belongs to the younger brother of Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss

But as for the man now identified as Loki….. well…. Lets say things didn't go well for him…. As now an enraged Gray threw Loki to drinking Cana who immediately punched him in the gut and sent him flying towards Lucy who was misfortunate enough to be like a deer caught in head light. After pulling herself from the knockout….. she felt something on her chest….like something was squishing her breasts…. 'What….?' Lucy thought before noticing what it was. With a sudden "EEP" She kicked Loki away as he was using her bosom as a pillow.

After realizing what she has done she quickly turned back to see the Guild going on an all out brawl, even the harmless Mirajane was getting hit… which of course she forgave…. Which surprised Lucy to no end as she herself was now hiding under a table for some form of protection, she was quickly alerted to the presence of something smelling like fish. Lucy turned under the table to see ' What was that blue cats name…? ah….. that's it Happy' "Happy what are you doing here!" Lucy screeched. "Same thing you are doing, Lucy!" Happy replied as if it was a universal fact. All of a sudden someone came into the guild, slamming the door open. He was panting really hard, gulping in on the air. " SHE IS BACK!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "No way! Are you sure Macao?" Gray asked frantically. Lucy got up from her hiding and looked around to see everyone tensed and some trying to find a way out without going through the front door. 'What's all the fear for?' she thought. She heard all of the guild go from riot mode to funeral, the she looked at the man who brought this peace, who was now shivering along with a… …naked Gray? She recognized man as the one she, Gray, Happy, Cana and Elfman rescued from the vulcans from the mountain.

"What's all this about?" Lucy asked confusedly. Out of nowhere came the answer. "Its Erza, our S class mage and the strongest female, Well…..about what you see…. She is always a bit scary and strict…" Mirajane said it with a nervous smile and closed eyes. "Why I know she is scary….but this much-" Lucy was cut off by Happy's yelling. "EVERYONE QUIET! I CAN HEAR METAL STRIKING GROUND! ITS ERZAS FOOTSTEPS! EVERYONE SAVE YOURSELFS!" with that Happy flew to the counter to seek some cover.

Everything stilled, no one was moving and Lucy doubted anyone was breathing either…. The doors opened slowly… as the light entered the guild along with a figure with scarlet hair. Her eyes closed and she wore an armor made by Heart Kreuz smiths for the top and blue skirt for the bottom completing the attire with black boots. If some outsider sees this scene, he might think the guild was stupid for cowering in fear than go chat with her. Ah only those from another continent would think that.

Lucy heard whispers that came in the lines of. 'Oh my god she is back' 'look she is holding a monsters horn' 'what she gonna do' etc . she watched curiously as Erza opened her eyes and walked into the guild with a serious expression. When she saw Lucy, who was now standing in her way and was unable to move from fear, she smiled a small smile at Lucy. Lucy was somewhat in the middle of surprise, relief and fear. Erza dropped the oversized horn on the ground in front of Lucy and walked towards Mirajane.

"How was the mission, Erza?" Mirajane asked cheerfully. "It went well. And Mira is Master here?" Erza enquired. "No. He went for the Guild masters meeting. He will be back in two days. Why? Is there something important?" Mirajane asked concern evident in her voice. "Nothing much to worry Mira…. Its just I wanted some clarifications. And I thought master will be able to provide it for me…." Erza ended with a tired sigh.

While in the background many were having sighs of relief, thinking Erza might have forgotten their "Now for all of your punishments….." Everyone froze as they heard Erza's voice, which was dark and malicious with the promise of pain in it. As she walked closer to the guild members with her bangs covering her eyes. "Macao! You are more than foolish to go out into unstable conditions to win your sons bet!" and with that the sound of metal connecting the head of someone was heard.

Leaving a knocked out Macao she moved on to her next target which happens to be shivering Cana. "Cana…..Grrrr….." Erza let out a frustrated growl and spoke "I can't believe you Cana…. You fucking broke into a liquor store telling that you saw some 'ominous spirit' getting inside. Cana you better buy some maids outfit because you will be cleaning the whole of Fairy Hills for the next two months!" Erza finished with a dangerous look that said 'defy me and you will wish you were never born'. Cana jumped up and saluted Erza.

"Elfman! Stop right there! Or 'I' will hunt you down!" Erza called out without even looking at Elfman who was about to escape through the front door but stopped at Erza's command. Erza slowly turned with the same darkness in her aura and questioned Elfman. "Please enlighten me Elfman, Why was it that your client crying and scared to the bone when he reached his destination? I don't think any bandits attacked?" Elfman, the man who spoke out for manliness to everyone was now trembling like a little girl caught eating chocolate when her mother said not to. "It…..Wa-s because-s t-t-the client said manliness was all about mone-y…" Elfman said nervously. But the reply came from Erza was an unconscious Elfman.

She then turned towards a man who was still in front of the request board not even bothering the presence of Erza…. Which was a big mistake, he was soon found lying on the floor unconscious. "Tell him to pick up a damn job otherwise I will sew him to the request board!" Erza said out loud to no one in particular to speak to Nab about this.

Some of the members already lost consciousness due to fright alone. But Lucy still managed to watch Erza walking towards Gray with a predatory aura and poor Gray was frozen to the floor from fear. "Now… Gray… I thought you would have learned your lesson from last time to FUCKING KEEP YOUR DAMN FUCKING CLOTHS TO YOUR FUCKING SELF." Erza shouted the last part frustrated. And with that she summoned a club and implanted Gray on the ceiling. And walking to the bar maid asking her for her usual.

Lucy was standing very still, thinking what might Erza do to her….. Her fears came true as Erza side glanced her from the stool. Lucy shuddered in fear at the look Erza gave her which said 'you coming here peacefully 'or' should I come there' Lucy chose the first option and walked towards Titania very slowly.

Erza motioned Lucy to sit down next to her. And immediately Lucy sat down. "So….. Lucy wasn't it? How is our humble guild?" Erza asked with a smile on her face which surprised Lucy. 'This guild is any thing but humble…..' Lucy thought but didn't voice out her thought. "Yeah….. I am getting used to it." Lucy said nervously. "My Love….." came a husky voice interrupting the two females conversation. It was "Loki? I am not interested" Lucy said with a straight face. Loki came up to her and held her hands in his own. He was about to say something when he got sight of something shiny on Lucy's hip. "D-d-d-ont….. t-tt-t-ell me you a-are a c-e-elestial mage!" Loki sai while backing off as if touching her burned him. "Sorry! But you will have to let me go and move on. It was never meant between us" Loki said this as if Lucy was his all time sweetheart. "What just happened?" Lucy asked confusedly. "Ha! Loki is the most talented womanizer in Fiore. And the only type of females he stays away are either ugly or celestial mages! That perv must have knocked out some celestial girl and came to hide in Fairy tail." A now conscious Gray walked to the counter with his hands in his pants pockets Most of the guild agreed to Gray's theory.

"Gray.." Gray shuddered when Titania called him without looking at him because she was enjoying her Strawberry Cheese cake. Gray walked up to her and asked. "Erza?" Erza motioned him to sit on the other side, which he gladly complied. "We have a mission. It is quiet risky… and I need your help in this…. So are you in or are you not?" Erza asked straight forwardly. Gray smirked at the challenge up ahead because if Erza aka Titania asked for help…. Then this will be historic.

Three hours later….

At the railway station…..

Gray was waiting for Erza to come. He was sitting next to Lucy with Happy on his shoulders. Wait Lucy? Ah yes Mirajane has requested Erza to take Lucy with her for experiencing missions first hand. Even though Lucy went with Gray on a mission to a Dukes home to steal a book and it didn't go well….at least the money part….. they refused the money offered for some personal sympathy.

"Hey Lucy! How many spirits do you have?" Happy asked poking her pouch while sitting on her lap. "Damn cat stop a annoying me! And I have four keys! There happy?" Lucy said annoyingly. From the moment they formed a temporary team, Happy asked many questions towards Lucy…..mostly towards the lines of ' are you really poor that you only have your old dresses…'

Just when Lucy was about to retort they heard the sound of metal and saw Erza coming with a huge carriage full of cases. Lucy was left mouth hanging while Gray knowing this from the start just shrugged. "Okay everyone no time to waste" Erza said as the train came and halted to a stop. They boarded the train and took their respective seats, which were Lucy and Erza on one side and Gray along with Happy on the other. "So Erza…. You didn't really tell what the job is about." Gray pointed out. Lucy gave a nod in agreement and Happy just ate the fish he packed.

Sighing Erza spoke. "I really don't know either….. That's why I wanted to confront Master first. But since he is not here and this matter can't wait either….. it's about something I heard from the bar where I went yesterday….. some members of a dark guild called… Eisenwald were there talking. They have some …. Ancient death magic in their possession." Gray and Lucy were now getting more and more interested.

"Hey Happy? What exactly are you? Lucy spoke breaking the silence. Even though it was a joke question, she really wanted to know what Happy was. "Well even though I look like a cat, I am also a member of Fairy Tail. And I am quiet powerful too!" Happy boosted himself as a knight in shining armor. "Of course!" Lucy said sarcastically. She then turned to Erza and asked "Erza….your magic is the most beautiful magic I have ever seen even though… its very dangerous" Lucy shivered at the last part thinking back to the port town. "Actually Lucy, Grays magic is more beautiful than mine." Erza admitted with a soft smile. Lucy turned to Gray with a confused look. "Gray here uses Ice magic. He can create stuff…" Happy said, but the stuff part was spoken as if it wasn't really anything important.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Gray asked darkly. Happy quickly took refuge between Erza and Lucy. "Gray, show Lucy what you can do!" Erza 'ordered'. Gray flinched but recovered and with a smirk he held his hands together, with his right palm over the left for a few seconds. Then he removed his right hand. To say Lucy was amazed would be an understatement. There on Gray's left palm stood a miniature form of Happy in ice. But as soon as Happy peeped in Gray crushed the ice Happy with an evil smirk that said 'soon it will be you'. Happy again crawled between Erza and Lucy for some protection from Gray's evil glare.

The next three hours flew by as none of the trio and the blue cat had anything to discuss. Soon enough Erza and co reached their destination and got off the train. Soon enough Erza started questioning anyone suspicious in the station, that's when they heard the mild sound of an explosion. It wasn't near but to the place where the tat they came went. Soon enough an announcement came " This is for all the passengers that are to travel North wards, you will be facing a slight delay as the train that went before is facing some malfunctions, so plea-" the announcer couldn't complete his speech as an armored hands grabbed him by the throat and shook him. "Where is the train?" Erza growled out at the announcer. "mufffeeered meeels fom heeee…" the poor man tried speaking but due to the hold on his windpipe.

Gray, Lucy and Happy came through the broken door to see Erza questioning a man while strangling him. "Erza! You are suffocating him!" Lucy being the first one to snap out yelled out. Upon realizing this Erza dropped the limp body of the announcer from a good five foot (the announcer is a short man) which resulted in the man crumpling into a heap like a dropped towel.

"Now where is the train?" Erza asked impatiently while clenching her fist. "*cough*its near*breathing hard* Clover town*cough*…" Erza didn't wait for anything else as she turned around facing her troop. "Gray, fetch a cart for us. Now! " Erza ordered to Gray who ran out immediately. She then turned back to Lucy who was standing there with Happy on her shoulder. "Lucy…. You might want to hold any of your keys that can provide us with man power because we are going to have a great number of thugs to take care!" Erza said as she went towards the exit followed by Lucy and Happy.

The trio walked towards the station and waited for Gray. "Erza you said this was a death magic, right?" Lucy asked while fixing her skirt. Erza nodded in response. "Do you have any idea how it looks?" Lucy enquired. To which Erza shook her head. "Why do you have something in your mind Lucy?" Erza asked. "No. it's just….. a wild guess… probably some small time magic…." Lucy answered with doubt in her voice. "Okay…" Erza said confusedly at the blondes answer.

"Oi come on! What are you guys waiting for? We have a train to catch!" Gray yelled out catching the attention of both the red head and blonde, Happy already got in. Erza ran ahead and took the driver's seat and connected the wire to her hand which will drain her energy so the small carriage can go.

Meanwhile somewhere near Clover….

The tracks were partially destroyed and you can see the train moving towards Clover's rear compartment was fully destroyed. As the train was moving, on the back edge stood a man with black hair, he was pretty beat up as he watched the two figures that were distancing as the train moved.

The two figures….

One was unmistakably Natsu in his black armor and pupil less molten eyes and the other was a gorgeous woman with a killer body, facing against him. Her face was covered by a black ordinary mask only revealing her lips and bellow. She has a huge amount of cleavage revealed and a short kimono which ended at mid thigh showing her long creamy legs. She had a sultry smile on as she gazed at Natsu with lust. Natsu not liking how this woman looked at him strengthened his stance. "Why so serious?" the woman asked with a pout folding her hands under her breasts which resulted in pushing it further.

Natsu still didn't speak a word as the woman was now looking at him like he was a piece of steak that was placed in front of a hungry wolf. "Come on! You know… think about how much fun we can have together…." Natsu watched as the woman came closer and closer to where he was standing. "**Stop right there or I will attack you" **The deep gravelly voice of Natsu spoke when the woman was about ten feet apart from him. "Oh my…. is that an offer?" the woman cooed as she began closing the distance. But as for Natsu, he kept his word and attacked without a second thought. ***Amaterasu* Formula 28* **Natsu casted out the first move while jumping back. He created different patterns and within seconds the results came as a red and gold colored spell circle appeared in front of Natsu and another in front of the first spell and a huge circle around the targets area. And massive amounts of red and gold spherical shock waves engulfed the area around the target and finally turned into a pillar with runes written around it, which made the lady unable to escape.

The area was covered by dust as Natsu stood a little away to see what is going to happen next. Suddenly a beam of purple launched from the cloud of dust to the sky. Natsu thinking a possible attack stood his ground. But nothing else happened but the purple beam went into a floating vessel and as soon as the ship came into view it disappeared. Natsu was a little bit surprised at this. But he was quickly brought back to reality as he heard the sound of metal wheels braking. He turned back just in time to see a large club with spikes heading his way, although under a normal circumstance he could have dodged it but seeing a giant fortress flying wasn't something he couldn't get mesmerized on… so he took the impact head on as the club crashed on to his face sending him flying. 'Man that's gonna make a pretty bump' Natsu thought as he landed on his knee while holding his head with his right hand. Natsu being taken off guard was still in a daze when another hit came from point blank thereby implanting him on a crater.

Enough was enough for Natsu as he was not to be considered as a punching bag. The next blow was efficiently blocked by his armored wrist which surprised the attacker by cow such a small piece of petal can block a heavy blow as this**. "That's it you just pissed me-"** Natsu stopped his speech in mid sentence as he stared at brown eyes which belonged to the one and only Titania. Natsu didn't wait there any longer as he jumped back to avoid another attack.

Erza was surprised to the fact that the club didn't have much effect on him. But she didn't show it in her face. "So you are an Eisenwald mage… now it all seems to add up…. The foul play on the port…. You will surrender peacefully or should I use force?" Erza said like sorting a puzzle and watched Natsu's reaction as if he was a criminal.

Natsu was dumbstruck by this. Seriously…. Jumping to conclusions can cause serious problems…Natsu shuddered at one of his past experiences…. He quickly brought his focus back 'No way getting through this girl….' Natsu sighed at this thought. He readied himself for battle awaiting Titania's Move. **"If that's how you want to settle this then I Am All FIRED UP!" **Natsu's Gravelly voice spoke out as fire began to twirl around him. Erza watched this with amazement. Till now she thought him to be an Requip mage like her… but then she noticed her opponent suddenly flinching and looking towards the opposite side. Then he slightly turned his head to look Erza over his shoulder and said with a small teasing voice **"Maybe next time Titania…."** And before Erza could utter a word he flew o like a rocket towards the direction of Clover…

That's all ! I know it wasn't much but I needed this chapter for a base…..

The next chapter will be a fight with Erza, then Lullaby!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay. I had to involve myself in school work.

Alright…. I think some of the reader might be confused to Natsu's armor. It doesn't look like the Dark Knights! Almost similar… Natsu doesn't have a cape nor does he have the same mask nor the equipments… well at least a few daggers….

Chapter6 : Plan revealed.

Clover….

The Guild masters meeting was over and Master Makarov and his friend Master Bob, who somewhat wore the makeup and costume of a person from the opposite gender but still nonetheless powerful. "Oh my Maki… you have a serious problem at hand…. Your children don't know when to stop. You know what the council said…." Master Bob said to Master Makarov with concern evident in his Girly old voice.

"Oh Bob, you mean..'The Council will be forced to disband Fairy tail by Section 103 of the Law book of Magic if it continues the same way as it now runs.' " Makarov mimicked what the Council head said to him. "Just as I thought…. You will never listen to the Council….. You just wait Maki… one of these days your brats are going to take out a whole town…" Master Bob finished with a tired sigh. "Ha! That won't happen! I am sure about that!" Makarov said cheerfully and then his face turned to a lecherous grin. "Hey Bob." Makarov called, grabbing the other Master's attention. "Huh?" Bob turned to look at Makarov. "Did you know about the new member that joined our guild? Man you will want to sleep on her huge melons!" Makarov said with a dreamy look.

"One of these days Maki you are gonna get your ass-" Bob was cut off by a bird as it drooped a small communication lacrima on Makarov who immediately grabbed it with his hands. Bob also stared at the Lacrima with curiosity as an image started to form. It was a miniature Mirajane smiling. "Oh Bob you have to admit Mira's Boobs are looking very pillow like." Makarov said with another lecherous grin to which Master Bob sighed and turned to face the image of the girl. "Hi Master! I am hoping the meeting went well. Erza came back from her mission and did the…. You know the usual.." Mirajane said referring to the torture the guild members faced to which Makarov sighed. "….. anyway Master Erza came up with a rumor of a dark guild possessing a …. Sort of death magic… well that's what Erza said….." suddenly all traces of playfulness left Makarov after hearing about the death magic. "…..and you know what? Fairy Tail has a new Team now. Guess who are the members? Erza… Gray and Lucy! Isn't it just wonder ful! That's all Master bye!" and the lacrima went off.

Makarov's face can be compared to the one that has seen the seventh hell. 'That thing about destroying a town….Nooooooooo!' Makarov screamed in his mind.

Back with Natsu…..

Natsu was flying over the tracks following the high jacked train when he was stopped by a tan colored man who was floating in the air with an arrogant smirk on his face. The man was tall, that Natsu could tell while he observed. He was lean built but slightly muscular with spiky silver hair and overall his features got a sharp touch given to it like pointed ears darker outlines and dark eyes. He had a Scythe in his right hand. "So you were the one that took out that weakling Kageyama. Hmm anyway you are not going any further than here because…" the man's face turned to an evil smirk as he completed "…I Erigor the Death God am going to kill you… Wind Blade!" with that he rapidly moved his left hand with the index and middle fingers outstretched before him. Several wide blades of wind, each possessing different width, and sent them flying across to Natsu. Natsu at first was taken aback with this but quickly recovered from his surprise and crossed his hands in the shape of an 'X' creating a spell circle in front of the 'X'. The Blades that came directly at Natsu crashed into Natsu's shield and got destroyed like eggs thrown to a stone wall and the few blades that missed crashed on to the ground next to Natsu, creating a cloud of dust.

"Hmph… thought he might be a better challenge." Erigor scoffed and turned around to fly back when he felt something coming at him rapidly. Erigor quickly dodged the approaching figure, missing the impact by an eyebrows distance. 'What the…?' Erigor thought as the figure clad in black stopped a few meters away from him. "How is that possible?" Erigor asked his thought out aloud. **"Hehehe….. surprised, eh?"** Natsu said in his gravelly voice with a smirk that was hidden behind his mask but Erigor knew that. **"Your Wind magic is quiet strong, but the armor I am wearing belonged to a War god once…. so simply speaking; it takes more than that to take me down."** Natsu explained as his molten gold eyes pierced holes on Erigor.

Erigor shook himself out of the shock and sported another grin of his own as he said. "Ha! You got lucky but not this time, WIND WALL!" and with that a huge tornado surrounded the two. "Ha! If you leave this Tornado you will be torn to bits!" Erigor said as he attacked Natsu with a diagonal ark with Scythe, Natsu dodged the attack without much difficulty even though The dust was a problem. Erigor was swinging his weapon madly trying to hit Natsu somehow but was failing rapidly as Natsu continued to dodge**. "You leave me no choice. DRAGON TWISTER**!" Natsu yelled out as a massive spell circle formed above the tornado and huge amount of fire came in the form of a twister as it collided with the tornado and cancelled Erigor's Tornado**. **

As the fire cleared Natsu looked down to see Erigor knocked out and covered in mud. Seeing the opponent didn't die Natsu sighed i9n relief and flew towards his target.

A few minutes later…

The carriage that held a very frustrated red head and a very much naked Gray and a very nervous Lucy along with a munching Blue cat came into the site where the battle between Natsu and Erigor took place and stopped abruptly, not because of the battle spoils but because the tracks were destroyed for a few hundred feet.

Erza got out investigating and much to her surprise she stepped on someone. "Oh I am sorry…. I didn't-" She stopped in mid sentence as she saw the person more clearly. It was Erigor of Eisenwald. But… the dark mage wasn't looking much….. fightable. He was downright unconscious and was covered in burn marks and cuts and bruises. But within the short span of Titania's step Erigor's eyes slowly opened and he let out a pained groan. He nearly felt as though he was a train wreck. All he wanted was to find a comfy bed and a sexy massage girl. But one thing he found… the sexy girl…. Standing right above him….. but the massage part didn't apply as she held a sword to his neck.

"You will speak the truth Erigor.." Erza growled out. Normally anyone would sputter out their most deepest and darkest secret when Erza threatened…. But Erigor just smiled sadistically. "We are just cleaning up those fools who live enjoying their rights, not knowing that there are people who have been revoked of their rights….. living a life oblivious to the unfairness of this world is a sin. Thus the Grim Reaper has come to punish them….. by the time you Fairy farts get to Clover all of Fiore's Guild masters will be history by Lullaby's death song. Hahahahaha oh you are all fools….." Erigor said with an amused expression showing his sure victory. Before Titania could question further Erigor was out.

"Thank you Taurus!" Lucy thanked Taurus for taking the carriage over the broken part of the track to the working one. "Mooo Anything for Ms Lucy's perfect boobs!" Taurus replied while staring at Lucy's chest mentally stripping her. "Forced Gate Closure!" Lucy yelled slashing with her keys before Taurus could even complain. "Damn perverted cow….." Lucy muttered under her breath at the behavior of one of her spirits.

Gray was watching this from a little distance, naked of course and Happy was poking Erigor with a stick while Erza remained still as she processed the information. Lucy walked over to Erza and asked her. "Erza what's wrong?" concern evident in her voice. "Lucy! Something is after our master…. Some kind of death magic called…uh Lullaby we need to hurry up and warn Master!" She said as she quickly grabbed Lucy,s arm and took off towards the carriage. Lucy didn't resist though, she was just so engrossed in what Erza said. "Gray! Get your damn ass in the carriage." Erza yelled out at Gray.

All four were on the train. Erza on the driver seat giving her energy for the carriage, Lucy got her head out through the window to Erza. "ERZA I KNOW WHAT ERIGOR MEANT!" She yelled out to Erza. Erza turned her head and Yelled back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUCY?" Lucy took another whiff of air and yelled out. "ERZA ITS ABOUT LULLABY! IT IS ONE OF THOSE ANCIENT DEATH MAGIC CREATED BY THE BLACK WIZARD OF THE LENGEN, ZERF! ITS LIKE A FLUTE BUT IF SOMEONE HEARS THE SOUND IT PRODUCES THEY ARE MOST CERTIN TO DIE!" Lucy was pushed back into the carriage as Erza applied more speed.

Clover…..

It was past dusk and only the slight refracted rays of the sun were present. The masters had parted their ways, off to their respective Guild's. A dark figure was roaming the sky searching the grounds, its pupil less glowing eyes observing every movement made in the small forest below. **"Darn it…. Where the heck is that guy!" **the gravelly voice of Natsu said with impatience as he searched for the bearer of the death magic.

Those of you wished for a fight between Natsu and Erza will probably be happy in the next chapter and I do know this chapter was quiet short. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading here is the next chapter!

Chapter 7: Lullaby

Master Makarov was walking through the forest route. It was past dawn but the moon light showed the old man his way. " Hope Erza and the rest didn't tear up a town…." Makarov wondered out loud. Makarov said his farewell to his friends and was now walking towards his guild.

Meanwhile close to a clearing where Makarov was …..

Kageyama was kneeling with his right hand clutched to his stomach and left hand holding him up from lying flat on his stomach.. Even an idiot can tell he was in pain and the reason for this dark wizards pain was standing in front of him. A sword being held in front of his face wasn't much of a comfort either even more uncomfortable, threatened and pain when it was in the hands of his attacker. "I-will-repeat-my-question. Where-is-lullaby?" The attacker was none other than the Titania of Fairy Tail in her normal armor and blue skirt. "P.p…pl..please don't kill me! A…a..a guy in armor took it…JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he screamed out the last part with fear.

"Gray! You take this criminal to the Rune Knights, while Lucy and I go after Lullaby." Erza ordered. Gray and Lucy protested for their own reasons. Gray not wanting to miss a fight and Lucy not wanting to go near one, but both were silenced by the glare Titania sent their way which promised death. "Hey….. What about me?" Happy said while sitting on Lucy,s head ignoring her protests.

"Happy I want you to scout the area for a man clad in black armor and pink hair. You do remember him don't you?" Erza said. "Aye!" Happy answered and flew away. "Good riddance…" Lucy muttered under her breath. "HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Happy yelled without turning back.

Soon enough everyone turned towards their work. Gray dragged the now unconscious wizard to the knights as Erza and Lucy started tracking do

their master.

On the forest road….

One might take him for a perverted old fool with only the knowledge of a female's body, but Makarov is anything but a fool… he knew someone was watching him…. He knew it from the moment the other person hid inside the trees…. " I know you are there….. you are doing a poor job hiding from me." Makarov spoke without stopping or turning.

Suddenly the rustling of leaves was heard, only then did Makarov turn around to face the stalker. Makarov looked up to a male with a good six feet of height. As the old man observed the others appearance of a 3/4th trouser and a black jacket with a scaly scarf on the neck…. A small smile broke out when he saw the onyx eyes and the 'once upon a time' pink spiky hair. "So… you finally came back….. how long was it?" Makarov asked with the same smile. The other person was surprised. "How….?" The pink head asked. " What? You think I would forget my old friend's gift and the lonely boy I saved from the sea, Natsu?" Makarov asked with a warm smile. " So… did you find him?" Makarov asked with concern. The pink head sighed sadly and answered " No… he… I couldn't find him….." Makarov nodded with a serious look. Then he noticed something in Natsu's hand. "Natsu….." Natsu looked at Makarov. "What is that?" Makarov asked pointing at the odd flute.

"Huh? This?" Natsu raised the questioned item. "Thi-" before he could complete the world an all familiar club came out of nowhere which hit Natsu square on the chest sending him flying to a tree. The attacker didn't even give Natsu time for a small recovery as the weapon changed into swords and pinned Natsu to the tree, immobilizing him. On the process of this whole ordeal, the ugly stick which was identified as a flute with a small skull on top, by Makarov and the attacker with red flowing hair.

The red head seeing her opponents head down immobilized state ran towards Makarov who was still confused from what just happened. "Erza! What is the meaning of this?" Makarov asked confusedly. "Master, thank God you are safe!" Erza said with relief. This got Makarov even more confused. "What? Was someone going to attack me?" Makarov again said confusedly. Erza composed herself and started explaining about what had transpired from morning till now in a short yet understandable manner.

Five minutes passed as the explanation took place. "So you are telling me he was here to kill me?" Makarov asked Erza. "Yes Master he was about to use it on you!" Makarov was still not entirely convinced. Seeing her Master's face Erza said " Okay master I will prove it you…." She turned around to find Natsu, only to see her swords. "What the- where did he go?" Erza asked confusedly. Makarov saw the ugly flute and went towards it. He bent down and picked it up. "Hey Erza the flute is here." Makarov said but no reply came. He turned around to see the place Erza stood moments ago empty.

No doubt Titania has gone after Natsu. Makarov looked down at the flute in his hands and noticed a small role of paper in the skulls mouth. Makarov unfolded the paper and read what was inside. 'old man I know this is all weird but you have to trust me as I have to come to have faith in you to keep Lullaby out of the town premises.' Makarov sighed and said to himself. "Don't disappoint me Natsu…" suddenly he heard rustling in the bushes, and soon enough a blonde came out of the bushes with small scratches and twigs stuck on her hair.

Meanwhile a little away from Makarov Erza was flying using her flight armor in the direction she thought was right….. which somehow always proves to be right. As said she was right and she saw Natsu running through the clear forest path.

Natsu was running…. And he was in his normal outit complete with his trademark scaly scarf. Why? Because he was out of energy, You see for the past few days Natsu had some business to take care of and it was done in his War God armor, which is actually a good thing and a bad thing. It gives the user the ultimate defense but also takes up a part of his strength. And with the constant use of the armor Natsu was nearly drained and that is why he didn't sense the coming hammer which crashed on his back and sent him flying once again.

Erza descended but kept a good ten feet away just in case. Natsu was lying on his stomach in the grass with his arms and legs spread. There was no movement, so Erza inched closer to observe. She summoned a staff from her storage and slightly poked the limp body lying in front of her. With a speed that might have rivaled light, an arm caught the staff and threw it along with Erza who was holding on it. Natsu slowly rouse from his fallen position to a kneeling one, he was also panting heavily.

Meanwhile the thrown away Titania landed in a crouching position. "So you are not 'that' useless without the funny armor of yours.." Erza said while she stressed the 'that' in it. "I don't know what I have done to have your anger upon me?" Natsu said in his normal voice, standing up quickly. Erza's eyes narrowed as she spoke. "First you attack the port then you destroyed the railway lines and worst of all….." she paused as she glowed in a blinding golden light and said. "Requip! You fucked up with our MASTER!" She yelled as she was now in her heavens wheel armor and was charging at a surprised Natsu. Erza slashed diagonally at Natsu, who with some difficulty dodged the assault. He didn't get enough time to compose himself as slash after slash came from every corner.

As Natsu was continuously dodging the attacks from the angry lady, he knew his energy was getting depleted fast and he had to end this now. As Erza charged at Natsu once more, he held his hand in front of his face creating a tube like structure with both palms curled and held in a line.

What surprised Erza was, Natsu's stomach grew in size and a red spell circle ape appeared in front of his face, which had cheeks that suddenly inflated as his stomach deflated and the next thing she heard was….. "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" as a huge amounts of fire came in a very big cylindrical shape. Too stunned Erza didn't move as she took in the full impact of the fire.

By now Natsu was panting heavily, he was keeping his consciousness barely in place. His body was feeling heavy and numb. His head was spinning and his eyes could not keep focus. But he did see a female figure coming out of the smoke and fire. She had a red armor on her as she walked towards Natsu who was on his hands and knees coughing. He looked up to see a pair a pair of white smooth long legs in front of his face. But before he could look up to the face, the said leg's knee came onto his face knocking him out completely.

That's all. I am really sorry! This is all I could manage as my school has started. And the fighting sucked. Though I will try to improve when Natsu fights Lullaby.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys it's me again! Sorry for the delay but as I said before School gets in the way easily. And for the information of some of my readers… guys it's a fiction, the author can do what he wants for god sake! And I am doing some remodeling of the Lullaby too… and well to Indiana Jones88… I am a human so it is natural for me to make mistakes…..

Chapter8: The death of a Legend

"Why aren't we waiting for Erza, Master?" a tired Lucy said to Makarov who was walking away from the civilization as the boy who had asked him to. Doing what a person who he saw many years before says might be a bit foolish …. But something in him told Makarov to believe in his words. "Aye! Erza probably went to the town with the strange man….." an equally exhausted Happy added.

At this Makarov's head was invaded with another set of thoughts. 'I don't know how strong you have become Natsu….. But knowing Erza… I am a bit worried….." Makarov thought. Suddenly the whole troop stopped as they heard rustling in the woods. "Who goes there?" Happy playing brave said out loud. Makarov gripped his staff and Lucy held her keys. "Oi! Its me guys" everyone relaxed as they heard the familiar sound of Gray.

Gray explained his part in this of taking one of the convicts to the Knights. And after that the journey started once more with Makarov not explaining why they were not waiting for Erza or if she needs help. But the only thing they should worry was the thing in Makarov's hand that was now glowing, nobody seemed to notice either.

Meanwhile somewhere close to the town…

You could see a scarlet haired gorgeous woman clad in her armor and a giant rag doll that she was dragging… well a doll that was chained all around and unconscious… Natsu Dragneel was very close to dying of thirst hunger and power loss. And here he was getting his ass dragged by a red head he had only heard in rumors…

After a good twenty minutes, the dragging finally ended….. But sadly for Natsu, he was unconscious and put inside storage of a bakery while the Titania was enjoying a nice big strawberry cake. The bakery wasn't big and fancy neither was it abandoned… so there were a few people inside and outside while Titania came. It's not like we get to see the great Titania every day and most of all seeing her dragging a male and dumping him in the storage room. Yeah that's really strange….. and scary..

As the weather reports said the heavy rain had started just before Titania finished of her last bite. She got up from the stool near the counter and stretched, she could feel the chill from the low temperature of the atmosphere but tend to put a normal stand as though the coldness didn't affect her. She walked towards the storage and cautiously opened the door as to not have any bad surprises. She was relieved to find that her prisoner was still unconscious.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest…

Things didn't go well for Makarov, Lucy, Gray and Happy. They had to shelter themselves by the mere help of a tree which gave cover to some extent. Makarov took the liberty of slightly dozing at the driest part of the shade the tree provided while the others tried to dry themselves. While dozing, the flute from the old man's hands slipped and fell near his outstretched small legs, but unfortunately it got noticed by one curious blonde.

Lucy tip toed and picked it up. At first she didn't know what it was. Then she figured it was some sort of flute… and then she noticed the slight glow that the flute emitted. Thing by thing and the next thing we knew was the scream of the girl as she fell on her butt. "Hey! What gives?" Gray and Happy complained together at the ear piercing scream. As they checked what was wrong with Lucy.

And what they saw stopped them from asking…. There about five to six feet away sat Lucy facing away from them. And… about ten feet's away was…. "Is that tree?" The confused voice of happy broke out. "Lucy! What the hell is that?" Gray yelled pointing at the humanoid looking tree which was growing in size rather quickly. It had a huge skull made out of decayed wood with green moss covered all over it, and three eye holes with glowing purple orbs in pitch black eye socket. Its legs were a combination of wood and moss with vines twisted all over with cutouts on its body.

Lucy and Happy was frozen in fear and Gray was too stunned to even move as they watched the large vegetative monsters growth came to a halt when it was a good forty feet in size. Happy was hiding behind Gray's legs and was taking quick peeks at the monster that was now created. "Lucy! What the hell did you do?" Happy yelled making it sound as though it was Lucy's fault. "Darn CAT I DIDN'T DO A THING!" Lucy yelled back, now regaining some courage, which was enough to make some distance between her and the monster.

The once stunned look on Gray's face vanished into one with an excited grin as he stood ready in his battle stance. "Finally some entertainment…." Gray gave out a low chuckle. "Oi! You skull headed prick! Come and get me!" Gray yelled as the monsters orbs landed on the small man. It let out a bone chilling roar and immediately charged at the threat….or a small appetizer for its undisputed hunger for destruction.

Gray seeing the creature's remarkable speed was quiet surprised but needless to say took the initiative steps to counter the massive monster. "ICE MAKE-SHEILD!" he yelled as a huge shield in the shape of a flower formed in front of him… but that didn't help a bit as the monster went through it as if it was wet paper. Gray jumped back a good ten feet away and landed on his legs and the kneeled down. 'this is no ordinary ogre… I can sense its evil…. No way….. This can't be….. is this the creature Lucy….' His thought was broken by the voice of his comrade.

"GRAY! THAT THING IS LULLABY!" Lucy yelled out as she saw the monster now identified as Lullaby take in a position to roar again…..but this time a magic circle appeared in front of its mouth… and Lucy, Gray and Happy knew what was coming...so they closed their eyes accepting their fate…. The roar was let out but before any of the trio could hear the sound of death a large body covered the three of them from hearing it…..

Thirty minutes passed…

Out of the three Gray was the first person to open his eyes and look around, the rain was now falling in a moderate pace as Gray got up. At first he thought he was dead then he saw the surroundings and saw the battle ruined clearing and the monster was out of sight too but he can clearly see the trail of destruction it left …'So…. I am not…dead? But the monster…..' that's when it caught his eyes. There a little over a few feet laid a motionless figure… it was small and was wearing tattered clothes and mostly….. the motionless body belonged to none other than Makarov Dreyer… third master of Fairy Tail. Gray ran over to his masters side and picked his head and laid it on his lap….. and shook the old mans form slightly… but nothing happened…. The old man was motionless…..

"wha…." Lucy groaned out as she opened her eyes….. the light drops of water was the main thing that brought her to the land of reality…. And when she turned around she wished she hadn't as tears welled up in her eyes….. the master has shielded his children with his own life…. She saw Gray standing up with his masters body on his back, his eyes were covered by his raven bangs…. "We need to go warn the village and find Erza and….." He didn't finish as he started heading towards Clover town with the Masters lifeless body…. Never in the few weeks of knowing Gray has had had she heard him so… hopeless? But she let go of the tears meant for her master freely… as she crouched and picked up the still unconscious form of Happy and followed Gray silently…..

Meanwhile in Clover…

Clover…. The entire town has now became what they call a war zone… people were dying by just the mere sound of the creatures roar… yes Lullaby has reached the entrance of the town… the moment it touched the once peaceful town…. The monster used its sound magic to kill everything in its way while it took pleasure in killing many by its own hands. It didn't care who was in front of it…. Women children… even infants….. the raging fire created by explosions fought through the rain and burnt whatever it could.

But that was thirty minutes ago….. now the assault of the creature turned towards a single person and that is none other than Fairy Tail's Titania….. she was clad in her sea empress armor, using the rain for her advantage….but if you observe Titania a little closely… you could see her armor nearly damaged to the core and the heavy breaths she was taking….. "Requip- Heavens Wheel Armor" Erza yelled out as she changed her armor.

Erza's only advantage over Lullaby was speed. But that didn't provide much help…. Erza charged at the creature head on with her swords raised. She jumped on to the monsters chest and slashed with the long sword and stabbed with the short one. For a moment Lullaby didn't move giving hope to Erza that it ended… she detached the sword from its chest and jumped a few feet away and observed any movement but found none except for the creature to crumble down.

Erza requiped into her standard armor which was already damaged… she had some bruises on her face and could see some minor scratches… she turned and walked away from the remains of the monster to help the towns people whose town was partially destroyed….. but that's when….

"ERZA GET DOWN! ICE-MAKE: ICE CANNON!" Gray yelled as a giant bazooka made out of ice was created and a large blast came from it….. and just by a hairs length Erza ducked the attack which hit something enormous behind her…. Erza turned around to see Lullaby standing like it was before, not even a scratch other than its own cutouts.

The creature healed itself and its strength increased considerably as well. Erza quickly jumped away and landed near Gray who was having a grim expression. "Gray where is Master and Lucy?" Erza asked without turning away from the enemy. One question was answered as Lucy landed on her right side with the help of Happy who carried her.

The only question that remained was about the master….. 'Where is he?' erza thought as she side glanced for any sign of Master Makarov, but none came to view. "Where's the master, Gray?" Erza asked again but this time a reply came from the said person…. "He's gone…." He didn't get to finish as Lullaby came charging toward them. Erza and Gray jumped out of the way as Happy took Lucy to the air to avoid the attack. Erza took in her armor. "REQUIP-HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOR!"

As Erza continued to attack Lullaby who in turn was doing nothing much other than simply swinging its hands and shooting vines, that's when it caught her. A small body lying a little over fifty feet away and she knew who it was….. and she stopped. Seeing Erza without any defensive position and Lullaby gaining in on Erza, she acted immediately "I OPEN THE GATE TO THE BULL-TAURUS!" Lucy yelled as she wiped her key as Taurus came with his giant axe. "MOOOO I will tear you down for trying to hurt Ms Lucy's perfect bosoms!" Taurus yelled as he swung his axe at Lullaby who took the impact fully and fell down in two.

Erza ran over to the body and halted a few feet away from it as she prayed and observed the body once again and make sure that it didn't belong to the person she thought. But sadly fate was cruel as it turned out to be the exact same person. Alone tear slipped from her right eye she crouched before Makarov's pale and motionless body. we could hear the voice of her friends yelling for her to move as Lullaby sent a huge root at her. Erza for once didn't hear or care, which one no one knows.

And the root came from the side blowing her away to the left. Erza crashed onto the ground a good forty feet creating a small crater as she laid there on her back. At first her vision was out then immediately her vision came back in a blurry way, but she could make out someone's legs as she looked straight up. It was a black form towering over her and looking at Lullaby.

Erza blinked a few times and looked at who was standing there and saw the last person she needed now. Clad in his War God's armor was Natsu. Erza didn't know if he was going to attack her and even if he did there was nothing she could do. And that's when her suspicions proved to be right as the mask covering Natsu's mouth disappeared and the fires from the burning city started coming into his mouth.

Erza closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable… but nothing came. So she slowly opened her eyes and saw that the mask was over Natsu's mouth again and all the fire that burnt the city disappeared too. Then she noticed a golden yellow flame covering Natsu's body... but it didnt harm her when it touched her body... infact it felt as if she was in a bliss.

**Fairy Tail theme music**

**"Alright! I am all fired up" **Natsu charged towards Lullaby with a battle cry.

The end of this chapter…

I know it was boring but please let me have some ideas from you people!

Till next time


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maha Mrityunjaya

Last time….

**"Alright! I am all fired up**" **Natsu charged towards Lullaby with a battle cry.**

**Now…..**

Erza watched as Natsu flew the distance at a great speed and head butted Lullaby to which it stumbled back. Without wasting time Natsu jumped back and in midair he put his hands in front of his mouth in the same cylindrical way and his mask disappeared to the air and then his cheeks swelled and then came… **"Fire-Dragons roar!"** the same burst of fire that Erza faced came, but in a whole different proportion.

A loud explosion and a huge amount of smoke filled the area as the result to the massive destruction. Natsu landed swiftly on his feet as he overlooked his work with caution. The other occupants in the area was stunned at the massive display of power, never in their life have they seen magic like this, sure they have seen fire mages….. but they usually summoned fire from nearby but…. Not eat and definitely they didn't spit fire.

As the smoke cleared the portion of land where the filthy monster once stood was destroyed. Natsu sighed in relief so as did the others. But as Natsu started walking away from the scene so as to not be identified by anymore people, but hefroze in mid step as he sensed it…. 'No…. it cant be…. But….how?' he slowly turned to see the monster restoring itself without much effort from the debris.

Within a matter of seconds the creature was on its foot and was now sporting a grin on its decayed face. The audience who were earlier motionless now became stunned. "How can that be…" Gray blurted but no one heard him as they were all staring at the filthy creature that caused too much destruction now standing before them unharmed after that attack that could have roasted anyone.

Natsu immediately turned around and took the offensive stand at the creature as he readied himself for another attack. That's when Natsu noticed someone was standing beside him. When he looked he saw Gray and Taurus standing on his left side. **"What are you doing?"** Natsu asked. "Isn't it obvious we cant kill him individually! For now we have to settle our differences and work together. And by the looks of it you also want this to be stopped. "He is right! Moooo! I will die for Ms Lucy's beautiful bums!" Taurus mooed out to which you can hear Lucy protesting from a safe distance with Happy who was strangely silent.

"They are right….." this caused Natsu to turn to the other side." For now we should fight together…" there, to his right stood none other than Titania, clad in her Heavens Wheel Armor with swords in both hands "You might have tried to kill our Master but for now…..We can't let this thing run free… it has already claimed too many lives….. including our Master's" Her eyes were covered by her bangs as she spoke. That's when it clicked in Natsu's head. The Old man wasn't there….. 'So…. This is how things go…. It's all my fault…. If I hadn't let him… No! I will deal with that later, now my main priority is to finish what I have started.' Mind made up, Natsu nodded in agreement. Usually he never allowed himself to work with others but for now he was still recovering from the power loss. **"Alright but we need a plan."** Natsu said.

Being the slow creature in the fight, Lullaby gave an advantage for the small group. **"Gray and you…. Uh Bull-" **Natsu was cut off by Taurus. "My name is Taurus! Moooo!" he stated or mooed. **"You take the offensive from behind while Erza from the front." **He said to Gray and Erza. Then he turned to Taurus and said. **"You maybe big but that won't do and you know that don't you?"** Natsu then turned to Lucy and said **"Lucy, take the cat and the Bull and evacuate everyone as fast as you can!"** Lucy nodded along with Happy who had a determined look for a cat of his standard while Taurus complained about Natsu calling him a Bull.

"Oi! So what the hell are 'you' gonna do?" Gray asked. **"I need a few minutes to prepare myself for an offensive strike and I will be very vulnerable…" **Natsu said. "Okay let's go!" Gray said as he ran off to sneak behind Lullaby. Erza, before going looked at Natsu who was now sitting close eyed in the Lotus position and chanting something very softly. 'I don't know if it was wise of me to do this… but if you pull something funny…' Erza shook her head and let go of those thoughts and ran towards Lullaby with a battle cry.

Erza jumped and slashed Lullaby and then landed a few feet away from it seeing it healing itself from the wounds inflicted she summoned all her swords above it and attacked just in time when Gray... "ICE-MAKE: ICE CANNON!" yelled from behind Lullaby and a huge explosion of ice came along the swords thereby doubling the force.

Meanwhile with Lucy and Happy…..

"Come on everyone! This way! We all need to get away as soon as possible" Happy yelled out in his meeky voice. "You with the hot legs! Do as Ms Lucy instruct." At this Lucy face palmed but didn't say anything. "Taurus carry the old people out side the town and come back. And I need all eligible men to help these people get out… First priority women and children!" Lucy yelled out the orders.

Back with the others….

Erza and Gray were fighting hard. "ICE MAKE-LANCE" More swords from Erza "ICE MAKE-CANNON!" More swords "ICE MAKE-HAMMER" And so the attacks came one after the other. But no matter how much they attacked the creature came back. "Erza….. I am getting….. exhausted and my magic…. reserves are low… " Gray said in-between coughs and labored breathing while kneeling down. Erza looked over her tired comrade and said " Gray…. We need to hold him off till Dragneel is ready…. Think about who all died for us today…. If we don't stop this thing…. Our Master's death would be in vain…." Although tired, this woman didn't show it….

That's when they saw it… Lullaby was sporting a purple circle in front of its mouth and they knew what was coming…. Gray knew there was no Master to protect them anymore so did Erza. 'I am sorry everybody….. ' "Ahhhhhh" Erza yelled and ran towards the monster, her sword raised preparing herself for the final blow and final battle she will ever fight….. a few drops of tear slipped passed her eyes…. 'Master, Gray, Lucy, Happy…. Fairy Tail…. I am sorry' That's when she noticed someone running along with her. So she turned to look who it was and saw Gray… he was sporting a goofy grin too… "What? You thought I am gonna let ya take all the glory?" Gray joked. Erza looked straight but gave off a warm smile directed at no one in particular. Even in the darkest of hours…. Friends were always there with you….. as they were about to strike the creature let out the magic that it carried. The two friends closed their eyes awaiting death…. the sound reached their ears as well as blind white light filled the whole Town like a giant bowl.

Erza was the first one to open her eyes and look around, but she couldn't see anything other than white….. she noticed Gray lying a few feet away motionless and Lucy along with Happy a little ways apart and the Master who was also there without any movement and what surprised her even more was the townspeople were there too but unconscious as the others. 'am I dead?' was the first thought that entered her mind. **"Yes you are dead…."** Came the all too familiar voice of someone she could never forget. There about ten feet away was Natsu, clad in his War God armor.

"What do you mean?" narrowing her eyes, Erza asked. With a tired sigh Natsu spoke. **"We are now in between the Land of the dead and the Land of the living…"** Natsu ended… but that wasn't the answer that Erza wanted. So she stood up with shaky legs and looked straight into Natsu's pupil less molten eyes and asked "What are we doing here if we are dead?" Natsu sighed again and said. **"Well from what I have learned from… This is where we choose….."** Erza had a confused look. "Choose what?" she asked. **"Whether to continue to live or to pass on and join one with the Presence….. all these people including you are being given a chance"** Natsu said. "What are you saying? Of course everyone will choose to live….. this is pointless! Tell me the truth or else-" Erza was cut off by Natsu. **"Or else what Titania? Here there is no death or life so there is no weapons or strengths…. All are equal before the presence…"** Natsu said. Something inside Erza told her to believe in what he said. So she did.

"Then explain it to me…" Erza almost pleaded. "Titania….. one from the land of the living might think he will always choose to live…. But that's the words of your Mortal soul… but here…. You will be seeing what you have to live for in the Land of the living….. some people have a reason to live again… while others decide to join one with the Presence…. And there are some others that gets trapped here for eternity….trying to find reasons….. so….. Titania… do you have something to live for?" Natsu asked. All of a sudden a surge of memories went by…. A tower and so many slave children….. and then came a picture of a small red headed girl walking towards a building… many friendly faces and a homely atmosphere… "… Fairy Tail… I have Fairy Tail to Live for….." Erza said softly with a soft smile gracing her light pink lips.

**"Very well ….. I see that you have something to live for so does your friends and some of the people here…. Now…. Titania listen carefully….. you will not remember anything that happened here nor does the others… but before I send us all back….. I will tell you my story of who the Master is to me…. " **

"So that's why you did all this? To get everyone out of harms way?" Erza asked. Natsu has told her from how he met Makarov to why he had Lullaby in the first place. **" As I told you….. you won't remember anything… so technically…. This was all pointless to tell you…" **Erza didn't say anything**. "I am gonna send you and the others back….." **hearing this Erza asked. "Aren't you not able to leave this realm?" to this Natsu chuckled lightly and said. **"No…No I will be coming too. Now close your eyes and focus on what I am saying."** Erza did as she was told….. she had no other option. "**_Om Tryambakam Yajamahe Sugandhim Pustivardhanam. Uruvarukam iva Bandhanan Mrtyor Muksiya Ma'mrtat" _** After hearing this Erza felt as if her body was on fire and then suddenly she felt like ice….. and then she was travelling through space… she passed planets stars….. then she saw the Earth…. That's when she blacked out…

The title means " Victory over Death" and this all that I managed to write since I had a holiday due to many peoples Natural genocide…..


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry Sorry Sorry * 99999999 for the delay. I had a lot of school work people. In India we have to study our last two years in high school very hard…. Like studying to become a professor.

And please Review. I don't know what most of you think of my fiction…. And please give your ideas and opinions. And this chapter doesn't has any Natsu in it…. So once again sorry and please review!

Chapter 10: Phantom Lord strikes

XXXXXXXX

Makarov, Erza, Lucy, Gray and Happy woke up to see Rune Knights questioning the town's people. As the chief of the saw the wizards up, they drilled them with questions. But the Knights only got the same reply as the people they questioned. "I can't recall…" Makarov said while rubbing his chin. "Me neither…. " Gray said as he stood up. "What about you Erza?" Makarov asked Erza. Erza too shook her head. "Alright then… it seems no one remembers anything….. but what were you doing here?" The chief asked.

"We were….. Lullaby… Oh my god….. Lullaby!" Master Makarov said as he stood up looking around followed by the rest of the fairies. But all they could manage to see was some rubbles of decayed plant matter.

Two weeks later….

The council and the rune knights did a big number on Fairy Tail, drilling them with questions and keeping them under observations especially the team that was sent on the Lullaby quest and the Wizard saint Master. But the knights were not the only one with suspicions. A particular red haired woman who wore armor was also having doubts….. but it wasn't directed to anyone of the other side of the law nor was it against her guild members…. It was the Master himself who entertained her suspiciousness. And that was why Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail not eating her favorite strawberry cheese cake…. This was silently observed by the very hot barmaid cum cover girl of Fairy Tail also known as Mirajane Strauss.

She is very attractive girl and is on the top ten list in Magnolia girls who are desired by all. She has a slim figure and a below average height, her long white hair is curled at the ends and a short upward pony tail. She has big eyes of the blue ocean and and a very voluptuous and curvy body with larde breasts. She was wearing a an ankle length maroon dress with a pleated skirt.

Some say she knows everything others say she has ears of an elephant….. but she is just a normal powerful wizard who pokes her head into others things… and by the look she was giving Erza…

"That's strange….. Erza never ignores her cake….." she said out loud but quickly held her hand over the mouth and looked around if someone heard and was glad to know no one seem to hear it. She then moved towards Erza to get something out of the scarlet haired mage.

To say Mirajane was right would be an understatement…. She was absolutely right. Something 'was' bothering the Knight very much….. to the level that she didn't even realize Mirajane leaned over the counter.

"Helloo.. Earth to Erza…" Mirajane said while she waved her hand over Erza's face to which the scarlet hared mage scrambled to her feet in surprise. But within the next second she composed herself and narrowed her eyes to a now smirking Mira. "Sooo…." Mirajane started with her 'hello stranger voice'. "So what?" Erza asked curtly. "So you are going to tell me about what you were thinking?" Mirajane said in the 'if you don't cough the muffins I am gonna do it ma self' look.

Erza knew then and there if Mira didn't get the answer she wanted…. She will pretty much make a whole different story and publish it freely…. ' no! definitely not a good idea' Erza thought with a sigh. 'but then again….. Mira will know what to do…' Erza added. "Mira come with me to the park…. I will explain…." Erza said in a tone that spelt incoming trouble… Mirajane feeling the seriousness in the voice stood up and placed the cloth in her hand on the table and called out to Cana who was consuming her fifth stolen or unpaid barrel of alcohol. "Cana…. Look after the bar I will be back in a few minute. And don't you dare touch even a bottle of beer." Mirajane requested ordered and threatened. Without another word Cana came over with a nervous smile and took over the bar….. while trying hard to resist the temptation to grab the wines and beers. 'God help me through this….'. Cana mentally prayed.

Soon after that Mirajane went to the main park of Fiore which was close by to the guild. There she saw Erza on a bench and a few others on other benches….. mostly couples coming to enjoy the beautiful sunset. Mirajane came to erza who was once again in her own thoughts. "Erza?" Mirajane called. Once again Erza got her consciousness to the reality. Mirajane sat next to Erza and laid a warm comforting arm over her ex rival's shoulder.

"You don't have to-" Mirajane was cut off by Erza. "The Master…" Mirajane didn't understand what Erza meant and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Pardon?" Mirajane asked. Erza sighed and spoke. "It's the Master….. he's been acting weird…. " at this Mirajane got a bit worried. 'What if the Dark magic's toll was taking effect on him now?' she thought. "How so?" Mirajane asked with a very serious voice leaving all jokes behind after all it was their Master Erza was talking about. "Is he not well?" Mirajane enquired.

"No No… its just…. He's been acting a lot secretive for the past few days." Erza said with her big brown eyes narrowed. "Why does that bother you? Usually when something is very important he does that-" Mirajane was once again cut off by Erza. "No. It's not like that…."

XXXFlashbackXXX

It was just two days since the Lullaby events and everyone was enjoying a happy reunion in Fairy Tail. But one person was missing in the drinking competition where even the strict Titania was participating in the brawls….. but the one person missing was found out to be Master Makarov. Nobody noticed this but Erza who silently evaded the brawl which was quiet tempting and went into the Master's office. On the way she remembered something….. someone….. the cause of Lullaby….. Natsu Dragneel. No one hasn't heard any news of that armored guy for a while, except the occasional explanations to the Rune Knights.

She opened the door as she knew Master knows she was there and would have stopped her from entering the room if the situation was like that. She saw the Master sitting on his big chair doing paperwork….. which he hated the most…. "Master why aren't you not celebrating our victory?" Erza asked Master Makarov. "Oh don't worry my child. I will be there in a couple of minutes. The scarlet haired beauty was about to leave when suddenly molten pupil less eyes came in her mind.

"Master.." she grabbed the old Titans attention once again from the papers. "Yes?" He asked. "Shouldn't we fid more details of Natsu Dragneel… we haven't found about his part in this yet….. maybe if we capture him we may get some useful information….. grant me permission to find-" Erza was cut of by Makarov's shout. "NO! YOU WILL NOT be going" Erza was surprised. The master acted like a kid hiding a chocolate and realized it was going to found.

Makarov quickly added. "I mean… uh…. We should study this man before we go…. Uh… any further…(cough) yeah we should need to know about him more…" Makarov said nervously. Before Erza could say anything Makarov grabbed Erza's arms and pulled her out side the room while saying "Come on we gonna miss the party"

XXXEnd FlashbackXXX

Mirajane was listening carefully all the while and sighed. "Gee we have a lot of problems this month don't we…." She said. Erza stood up and looked around, it was past the evening… the cool night air blew at her scarlet hair and Mirajane's white locks. "come on Mira the Guild probably is empty….. I will help you clean up…" Erza offered to which Mirajane smiled gratefully

With the guild set in mind both parties walked to the guild. On the way a few men were laid waste to the road by Erza since they tried to flirt with her and Mirajane. But as the guild came into view both stopped dead in their track as the saw Iron pillars of very large sizes stuffed through the empty guild all over. Mirajane gasped while erza clenched her fists as her eyes were covered by her bangs.

The next day…

The members were all sitting on the basement of the Fairy tail guild members were all shocked and angered by the sight of their guild fully stuffed and destroyed in many parts by iron pillars. However the most bothered people were Gray, Happy, Levy, Jet and Droy. While the concerned ones were Master Makarov, Erza and Mirajane who were calming everyone down. "Master how can you sit like this while those bastards destroyed our Guild we must take revenge." Gray yelled out to which many agreed. "Calm down Gray its just a pile of bricks wood and iron we could rebuild it… what matters is that everyone is safe." Master Makarov said while sitting on the table drinking his beer.

"And none of you will attack. Is that clear?" Makarove spoke with command, which was followed by murmurs of yes and whatevers…. This was the time which Lucy entered the scene and asked Erza "Who did this?" Erza sighed in frustration, not towards Lucy but towards the one group of people that attacke their guild. "Gajeel Redfox…. Black Steel Gajeel of Phantom Lord Guild…." Erza sid coldly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There I am done for a week. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the small wait but guys… I need more reviews… it's what inspires every authors. And once again a chapter with no Natsu!

Chapter 11: Guild War begins

"You brats think I don't care about our home getting destroyed?" Makarov asked as many of the guild members were in a state of violence…. Which they usually are, but those are friendly and amusing…. This was pure hatred of losing their home and not doing anything. "Then why aren't we attacking them and show them their place?" a Wild West countryside feminine voice of a green haired beauty with a gun in her hand asked while she placed it over her shoulder. Makarov sighed with defeat.

There was Erza on the left side keeping order… in her own way while on the right he had Gray, Elfman, Cana and a few other guild members engaged in a fight…. And also he could see Mirajane trying to stop the fight then he saw Lucy and Happy under a table hiding themselves… then suddenly Elfman running over to them and picking them up and yelling. "REAL MEN DON'T HIDE THEMSELVES" before throwing them into the brawl…..

Makarov had enough of this. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" he shouted out to which every one stopped what they were doing. "You brats think ramming into Jose's turf will do us any good? Yes you are allowed to think why I am not allowing you to violate the Council's law that we usually violate. Remember children we only violate it because we know it is holding us back….. but if we go on a war against Phantom Lord…. Then the innocent people living between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord will be harmed…. That is why we must wait for the council to play its role here…. And I expect everyone to behave….." with that the Master went to take another round of beer while many in the guild calmed down.

Lucy, Gray and Happy luckily got a table. The trio were discussing about the current set of events that took place. "Gee I can't believe we are sitting here like spineless horses… we should'a striked them back…" Lucy shook her head in disappointment. Seeing this, Gray asked. "What?" Lucy sighed. "All you can think is violence… one day it will be the demise of you." Lucy answered while folding her hands under her breasts.

"Yeah! Lucy's right!" Happy piped in supporting Lucy, to which, the said blonde smiled "I might lose all the fish I stored in Lucy's underwear drawer if she gets killed…." Happy completed to which Lucy's expression changed from surprised to horror and finally to anger. "YOU DAMN CAT! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY STUFF!" And as Lucy was about to strike Happy, which Happy would have got, if not for the metal gloved hand that slammed on to the table which froze the two humans and the already frozen cat.

"Erza's scarlet bangs covered her eyes and a dark cold aura surrounded her…. Soon enough most of the guild members were either scurrying off or ones like Makarov and Mira were shaking their heads about the unlucky fools of the day to get Erza riled up. "Now listen up all of you…." Erza said darkly as she stood straight raising to her full "all of you….." she added seeing a few members leaving…. "The Master had made it clear that we will not be discussing about this… and I expect all of you to do that… otherwise…" She left a small flare of her magic out to which many covered in fear of the possibility of Titania in a bad mood…..

Evening….

Lucy was stark naked in her shower as she faced the direction of the warm water that poured from the holes…. "LUCY! What did you do to my fish in the underwear drawer?" The squeaky voice of Happy came from the living room cum bedroom of the one roomed apartment. "I threw it away you dumbfuck!" she and resumed bathing…. Then all of a sudden she stopped. "Wait….. Happy! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" she ran out with only a towel since Happy was the only person who can't even be called a person….. and so she ran out to the room only to be…..

"AHAAAAAAAAAA!" Lucy screamed out for all she was worth…. There on her bed was Gray Fullbuster in all his naked glory and Happy searching…..rummaging her stuff for fish. This wasn't the reaction that Gray expected….. nope not at all… he was getting thrown by everything in a meter radius of Lucy…. Heavy paper weights, pen, paper knife, boxes, Happy…. Anything she could get her hands on….

After a few minutes Lucy stopped and went back inside the bathroom and got dressed in her pj's and came out to see an un conscious Gray on her bed with Happy poking Gray with a scale. "You must control your temper Lucy…" the tomboyish voice of Titania came from behind which startled Lucy. She turned around to see Erza in all her glory sitting on the chair near the table in nothing but a small towel wrapped around. "yeah… right…. Says the person who knocks out anyone who doesn't give her what she needs…." Lucy muttered under her breath sarcastically. "Did you say something Lucy?" Erza enquired after seeing Lucy's lips move. "No…uh…of course not… hehe" Lucy said nervously. "Hey! I heard what Lucy said!" Happy piped in. "she said you-"before Happy could finish Lucy slammed her fist over Happy's head thereby knocking him out. "Shut up you damn cat!" Lucy said as she tossed Happy carelessly to the bed.

Erza got up and moved towards the bed, which had Happy on the center. "Hey Lucy, you wrote this?" a now conscious and shirtless… but has a pant Gray asked from the table holding a book with brown binds."HEY DON'T READ THAT!" Lucy yelled as she kicked Gray and retrieved her item.

"Hmmm? A story? Give it to me!" Erza commanded with her right hand held out with an intimidating look. "No-n-no-no way! I promised Levy that she will be the first one to read the story I wrote!" Lucy said while hugging her book as of protecting it while shaking her head rapidly. Erza seemed to consider it and left the issue.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Lucy asked. "Well, since there is a rumored attack on the guild members of Fairy Tail by the Phantom Lord…. We must be prepared right? and forming a team now will be a great defense." Erza answered. "But… why my place?" Lucy asked. 'cant a girl have her privacy?' she mentally added. "Well…. We can't go to Fairy Hills, they won't let males or animals in… so we can't go in…" Gray said to which Happy protested for him being called an animal…. Which he is….

"… and Happy usually stays with some fishermen and my spot is very small…" Gray finished as he laid down on the floor and instantly sleeping. Erza was still sitting on Lucy's bed with nothing but her towel which showed a healthy amount of cleavage and a lot of luscious skin and her long smooth legs.

"Aren't you going to change Erza?" Lucy asked. "Oh yes.." with that said Erza got up and a golden light glowed all over her and when it dimmed down, it revealed Erza in an orange Pj with dark shaded swords on. Lucy gaped at this. "You have that stored in too?" She asked.

Somewhere else in the town…..

Team Shadow Gear, which consisted of Jet, Levy and Droy, was walking down the streets of Magnolia. "Levy…." Both Jet and Droy whined seeing the blue haired teenager skipping her way through the street. She did stop and turn back at the mention of her name. "What?" She enquired. "You should have stayed in Fairy Hills… its safe there…" Jet said to which Droy nodded in agreement….which was quiet unusual for the two love rivals.

"Oh come on, I feel much safer with the two of you than being there… and besides even if somebody attack… you will protect me… wont you guys?" Levy asked calmly. 'Oh she believe in us that much' Both Jet and Droy thought with stars in their eyes as they watched Levy skip her way forward. "Yeah, that's right. We will take out any bastards who think they can hurt you…. Just let me get my hands on one of those Phantoms's." Jet said with clenched fists.

But luck wasn't with them as a hooded figure in the dark was listening to this whole conversation. Only a part of his lower face was revealed and the face had iron studs on near the eye socket. It walked closer to the small group of three with a sadistic grin.

The trio turned to the footsteps of someone coming and saw the hooded figure walking towards them with a grin. "You shouldn't have wished for things you couldn't deal with you Fairy Fucks…" he said.

The next day…

Lucy was walking to the Guild after an embarrassing morning. Being woken up to a cat between her legs and a naked man standing on the side wasn't the best way for a girl to be woken up to. She didn't make it to the Guild because of a small crowd being around a tree. At first she didn't bother to go there to see what it is…but then a sick feeling formed in her stomach that made her wiggle through the crowd and to see what was so eye catching in the morning…. And she regretted… "Oh God!" Lucy gasped at the sight before. "Levy…"She whispered.

There on the tree was Levy with both Jet and Droy hanging on either side like Jesus in the pinned position. All three were beaten to a bloody pulp… it was as if they stood in front of a stampede of rhino's and on Levy's abdomen there was a strange symbol in purplish blue. Soon enough every guild member was standing at the sight. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Elfman, Macao and Wakaba were up front and ready to tear the ones that did this to their family.

"Move out of the way! Move it people!" a short old man made his way through the crowd holding his wooden staff. He stopped in front of the tree. "Master, are we going to strike back?" Erza asked. Makarov didn't speak immediately...But the grip on the staff tightened and a golden aura started to flare like fire around him, the power radiating very clearly. "Destroying our home….. I could forgive….. But no parent can forgive anyone who harms their children… If Jose wants war…. Then he gets it!" the staff Master Makarov was holding broke into splinters. As some of the Guild members helped the wounded down, the others ran in the direction of Phantom Lord.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There I updated sooner! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the small wait but guys… I need more reviews… it's what inspires every authors. And once again a chapter with no Natsu!

A/N: I was planning to skip Natsu in this chapter too… but since some of you want him back sooner I will try adding him here and also a bit about his travel. For readers: Silent Reader 6100: thank you for staying tuned and being interested Indiana Jones88, Okamisu, nathanielb-fairytail7: I am truly sorry but he won't be doing that yet… DraXXter: You are probably the main reason I am writing about what Natsu is doing while Fairy Tail is Fighting Phantom Lord.

ALL MY READERS! A VERY BIG AND HUMBLE THANK YOU!

Chapter 11: Fall of the Titan

Phantom Lord Guild….

"Ha! I heard that, those Fairy Tail shit's didn't even knew what hit'em till Gajeel was gone! Right Gajeel?" a guild member boosted out to his buddies in a table. But what he didn't saw was an iron club coming his way. CRASH! The guy flew across the hall and crashed into another table full of people, which resulted in many 'ows' and 'fucks' from the guild members on the once table.

The source of the giant iron club later turned out to be…. The iron club was.. well.. it was an arm of a person who was sitting a little further from the victim. The club contracted into a normal arm immediately. The arm belonged to a young man sitting on a bench. From the general outlook itself anyone can see that he was a tall muscular young man with long, spiky black hair which was slicked backward revealing his forehead. He was wearing a shabby sleeveless black tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist and loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots along with a pair of studded brown gloves.

But the most notable features were the content in the plate on the desk in front of him which he was eating from. Metal… iron components…. Spoon, knife, fork… full plate. And he was munching it. As in eating. "How many times should I tell you bastards not to mention Fairy fucks when I fucking eat." the tall man said as he stood up exposing his well built body through his clothes. His eyebrows were not present. Instead he had four studs replacing them on both sides. He opened his eyes to reveal …. Red orbs. This was Black Steel Gajeel of Phantom Lord as well as the most powerful mage in the guild.

A man in long blue coat closed on the right side of his chest by a belt circling his waist and by another going over his right shoulder, sporting the guild symbol on its buckle; the coat had wide stripes going down from the high collar, which sported pair of golden rings hanging from it on the front to the cuffs, with other golden parts in correspondence to the closure and below the waist, on each side. A Wizard Saint's medallion was visible around the neck and had dark ribbons hanging from it. Covering his left arm was a brownish cape, sporting a wide golden-colored stripe near the edges and some small shield placed at the same distance from one another. And finally, he had a loose pants tucked inside boots.

This man was Jose Porla, the guild master of Phantom Lord and one among the ten Wizard Saints. He was currently observing the scene that was taking place from the top of the guild, close to the roof. 'Soon..' Jose muttered before disappearing with a dull purple flash without letting anyone to see him.

Back down the guild hall….

Gajeel has left the place a while ago and the Phantom members were doing what they usually do…. Bad talking about other guilds especially Fairy Tail since its initial strike on them. Two people were talking about an incident from before on a table. "And then I was about to-" the speaking guy was cut off as the ground began to shake. "What the…. Earthquake?" One of the random members spoke out. Suddenly the huge guild door burst opened to reveal a huge number of…. No…. an angry mob of mages charging in with a very short old man in front.

One stupid member of Phantom Lord rose up and asked. "Who the Fuc-" he was cut off by a bulky tanned arm punching his face and send him crashing east. "Real men don't attack in the dark!" the attacker yelled out to the whole guild. There were no questions asked or answer spoke. The angry mob just let their fist do it for them, and Phantom Lord knew who they were too. Fairy Tail.

"REAL MEN DON'T ATACK IN THE DARK!" the poor soul that got in the giant man's way was sent flying to the heaven through a self made hole in the roof. "MEN SHOW MANLINESS THROUGH THEIR MANLY MAN!" Elfman yelled out as he went into a mob of Phantom member's like a raging bull. "HEY WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEANNNNNNNN!" A flying guild member yelled out as he was sent crashing to the wall.

"TORNADO SHOT!" A young man yelled out as he fired at a dozen of wizards who were blown off easily by a huge tornado. The guy was of average height with long black hair that covered the right part of his face. His eyes were black in color and his right eye was obscured by his hair. He was wearing a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasseled edges and a worn out pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from the edges and everything was held by a belt with a buckle with a skull on. His appearance completes with a pair of boots.

He didn't waste time as he pointed his guns at the next set of Phantom guild members. "You think you can come into our place of business and call us out?" he questioned the group with a country voice. Before aiming the gun's at them as magic circles appeared in front of the mouths of the gun's. "SPARK SHOT!" he yelled as he shot down his opponents rapidly, the victims were electrified and went into a state of unconsciousness. This was Alzack Connell of Fairy Tail

"BULLET STORM!" a woman yelled from not any more the twenty feet's, she was surrounded by the enemy guild members who were knocked down by a barrage of bullets. "Ya can't take all the action for ya self Alzack!" it was the same green haired beauty from before. She was also holding her gun in her hand as she moved it over her shoulder and gave Alzack a small smirk through her red lips.

"You never seize to amaze me Bisca." Alzack said as he shot in the direction of Bisca who was unfazed by the act as it hit an enemy sneaking up behind her. "Ahh.. my hero…" she said in a dramatic voice as she leapt towards Alzack who caught her.

"ICE MAKE: LANCE! AND YOU TWO BETTER STOP YOUR BULLSITING ROMANCE AND START KICKIN THESE ASSHOLES! COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Gray yelled from a distance as he ducked and punched down a guy who was trying to escape the ice user. And he was successful in breaking the two love birds who had identical scowl on their face towards him, but they knew they had to avenge their friends who were under the medical wing.

On the left side you can see Reedus attacking a few people by making drawing's come to life. On the right, Elfman has transformed his arms into that of the beast and was slashing, punching and clawing at any fool who came close. Then near to Elfman Cana was casting spells with her cards as she used her cards as bombs and electrifiers on her opponents. Then, scattered here and there fighting Phantom Lord were the rest of the guild members.

On the outside Erza was engaged in combat with several opponents. One guy came up behind the scarlet knight and let loose a punch which she caught swiftly with her left hand before swinging him up without losing the grip and punched him square on the gut which blew him away without any resistance. Another came from the side who met with leg swing to the face. Then from the front came three of them with swords to which Erza. "Requip!" into her Heavens Wheel Armor. The first one came and slashed Erza vertically but Erza dodged it without any strain. The attackers were confused as they had no visual on their enemy. But that was not the case for Erza as she was right above them floating in the air.

One of them were smart enough to find her but none of them were fast enough to escape her attack. "Dance my Blades…" Erza said as a large magic circle appeared over her enemies and hundreds of swords and axes were formed from it and was now charging at the men bellow at an alarming rate and soon enough every Phantom lord member who were under the circle were knocked out.

Back inside things were turning well for Fairy Tail as most of the Phantom's were either fighting a losing battle or unconscious or were bugging out. At the center of the hall many guild members were surrounding Master Makarov. "Hey fellas…" one among the ones surrounding spoke to his friend's " ….it's just an old geezerrrrr OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE HELL!" He was dumb struck as the once tiny old man turned into a twenty foot tall gym bodied titan.

"It's Makarov! Everybody run" one of the more sensible member yelled "It's…it's.. a monster." A guy, who was in the crowd ready to battle the huge titan said. "Yes I am a monster… and you just harmed this monster's children…." Makarov said before he simple swung his arms which knocked away most of the opponents he had, thereby making a path of unconscious bodies to the reverted back to his normal appearance and yelled out. "JOSE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" he charged up the stairs to the second floor.

On the upper level Makarov Dreyer came face to face with Jose Porla who had a sick grin on his face. "AHH we meet again old friend…" Jose said in mock friendship. "Jose… you better have said goodbye to your dear ones as you will never be seeing them once I am done here… or you surrender now.." Makarov said with narrowed eyes. "Are you saying.. Phantom Lord… the number one guild in Fiore should bow down to the like of you?" Jose questioned with the same sadistic grin but Makarov didn't say anything as he took a step forward.

"You have decided your fate… Now prepare to be perished…." Makarov said as golden energy flowed over him as he enlarged his arm and swung at Jose who didn't make any attempt to evade it. But the arm went through Jose's body as it turned out to be a mere hologram.

Makarov was unable to say anything as he felt his life force draining away and soon darkness clouded his vision and he fell backward to the stairs and rolled down it. A shadowed figure came from where Makarov was standing with tears in his eyes that were closed by a cloth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everything seemed to come to halt as they saw the Master of Fairy Tail's lifeless body came rolling down the stairs. "Master!" Many Fairy Tail members yelled as they closed in on their master. Gray, Elfman, Cana and the others came running too. Just then Erza busted through the door to the sight of Gray holding a very pale Makarov. Erza came running to the old man's side nd held his wrist and found a very minute pulse which was rapidly failing. "Erza what do we do now?" Cana asked. "Retreat!" Erza said as she picked up Master Makarov from Gray and ran outside. Many comments were passed on by the Phantom members as they watched their enemy retreat.

Meanwhile in a cave somewhere in the Southern part of Fiore where the Rocky Mountains are…..

"Darn… that rotten wood really did a number on my armor… shit…. Now it's going to start draining me for restoration…. Just great…" Natsu in his normal human form whined from his seat near the wall of the cave. He leaned into it and sighed tiredly as he remembered facing death from the noise made by Lullaby. 'What if the spell didn't work…. Nah..' Natsu shook the thought out of not being able to make it out alive. He slowly closed his eyes to sleep.

A few minutes later and still not being able to sleep Natsu got up and walked towards the entrance of the small cave he had resided in for the past few months. It was evening and from where Natsu stood, he had a great view of the setting orange sun. The rays fell over him and to the inside's of the cave giving Natsu and the cave a peaceful look.

As the night fell, Natsu wanted to roll out his bed and sleep….. the thought's of a giant fire breathing lizard made him awake. The night air was chilly…. Considering the fact that Natsu occupied one of the highest places… though he didn't need any source for warmth other than his own body which always radiated a considerable amount of heat… he lit a small fire in the center of the cave as he sat on the same spot leaning to the cave's wall while staring outside. He turned his head and looked into the blazing fire which laminated the cave. His eyes had a faraway look. "Just where did you go Igneel?" Natsu asked no one in particular… just staring at the fire.

Then he remembered Makarov…. "The old man sure is powerful….. maybe I should have stayed with him…." He muttered to himself with a goofy grin. But knew he wouldn't give this life up for nothing. The young Dragon slayer had a small conversation with the with the old wizard saint after the incident…. Well not directly…. Through telepathy.. and Natsu could never have thanked Claudine for her gift.. it wasn't much… but was enough to contact anyone within a huge circle.

As Natsu remembered the conversation… he had to give that goofy grin again…. As remembering how the old man protected his identity from his own guild… 'Especially that Scarlet Lady…' Natsu thought referring to the Titania of Fairy Tail. 'She is just a hard nut… simply a hard nut….' He added to his thoughts.

On his talk with Makarov he revealed the fact that Lullaby still existed and can only be destroyed by the creator….

XXXXx Flash backXXXXx

Makarov was sitting on his table doing his paper work…. A heck lot of them considering the major damage and lives lost to the monster. "OH I am going to grow old if I do this again…" Makarov complained as he applied more force to the pen and wrote the reports 'hard'. 'You don't have to do the paper to become old man.. you already are..' a voice popped in the wizard saint's head to which he wasn't surprised or alerted in the least bit which is both strange and normal considering the fact that Makarov is one of the most powerful wizards.

'How are you Natsu?' Makarov asked with genuine concern evident in his voice, although he was still writing. 'Not in the best condition… but hey… I have been in worse than this…' Makarov could hear Natsu's voice chuckle in his mind. 'So we are jumping straight to the problem at hand, correct?' Makarov asked with a serious voice. 'Yes.' Natsu replied with equal seriousness. 'What happened after I… uh died?' Makarov said with a little bit discomfort, it's been hard to take in when he remembered his encounter with Lullaby.

'Nothing to worry old man… Your Titania knows everything.' Natsu said calmly. 'What!' Makarov said in surprise. 'So Erza knows everything?' Makarov asked, while closing his files, now giving full attention to the matter at hand… or mind in this case. 'Yes.. and No..' Natsu replied nervously. 'What do you mean Natsu?' Makarov asked. 'Technically… I told her everything from… where you found me in the ocean to where I handed you Lullaby… but she won't remember it…. The spell makes those memories in the other realm go away without a trace…' Natsu explained with a sigh. Makarov too sighed in relief. 'And I am sorry… that …. Because of me you and your family got in to such a mess…' Natsu apologized. 'Nonsense! You didn't know this would happen, my boy! You were just trying to help those people.' Makarov cut Natsu off.

'Thanks old man.. you really are an amazing old geezer..' both of them chuckled at this. 'Say Natsu… what is that armor you are wearing that made Erza Scarlet interested?' Makarov asked with curiosity. 'Oh that…. That's what got me into all this trouble…' Natsu started. 'Keep going..' Makarov said. 'It's like I am cursed and blessed…..' Natsu started and paused. 'It's not just armor… It's something worse…. This armor… it has a spirit locked in it… an evil spirit… it began like this… on my journey I came across a country named China…. It was a beautiful place… a sight to be remembered… vast forest and different forms of Land… but these forests held secrets…. Secrets that were never supposed to be found…. In a cave deep inside the forest I found a scroll... an ancient one from the smell of it… but what caught me was the picture of a dragon in it….' Natsu paused for Makarov to take in the information.

'Was it Igneel?' Makarov asked. 'No… it was a black dragon… and it was similar to a snake… with limbs….' Natsu answered. ' the script was ancient language I wasn't familiar with, but just as soon as I was about to close it…. The scroll glowed of dark purplish light…. then the next thing I knew was a dark figure with golden pupil less… I couldn't move.. I was paralyzed, the creature came closer and closer before the same black light exploded causing me to lose consciousness… but I heard its voice… gravelly and cold… which made me shiver…' Natsu paused and Makarov knew Natsu let out a small shiver even if he couldn't see him.

'What was it?' Makarov asked. 'What?' Natsu asked. 'The voice… what did it say?' Makarov asked worriedly. 'It said…**All that is yours is rightfully mine now and mine it will be!** then I passed out to God knows how long… but I awoke to find myself in the armor that I now wear… I could feel something in me… something powerful… something cunning…. something dark.' Natsu finished. 'Were you able to take it off?' Makarov asked, now very interested. 'At first no… even after I tried using my magic on it… then I went into the village nearby for assistance…. But that was where I found out what this armor was and who it belonged to.' Natsu again paused.

'The people ran from me yelling… demon, devil…. And mostly Fallen… so I didn't bother anyone from that land. So I travelled south, seeking answers… but on my way… the armor proved to useful… it boosted my attacks and used its own magical strength. The places I passed through after I left China also treated me the same way… 'Nepal was the first, the Bhutan, but when I entered India… I was taken aback… the people didn't run away… they fought back….with spells of a different species. And what surprised me more was that it was effective. They took me down before I could use my fire magic…'

'But after an extensive explanation and the surrendering of the scroll… they finally believed me…' Natsu said with some relief thinking of the day the incident happened. 'They helped me… a complete stranger who must have been lying to escape…' he added with a chuckle. 'There I was introduced to Hinduism… something that surprised me very much… these people had over thirty three million Gods! The village chief's son who was very kind enough to make me his disciple introduced me to their Gods.

First I met Hanuman, the Monkey God, lifting an entire mountain to save his friend Lakshman. Ganesh, the elephant headed risking his life to protect the honor of his mother Parvati. Vishnu, the supreme soul, the source of all thing's, he sleeps in the shore less cosmic ocean and they believed we are the stuff of his dreams. And then I met Shiva, the cosmic power and the destroyer and the solution to my problem. The village chief's son introduced me to a Saint who taught me the power to subdue the spirit in the armor.' Natsu finished off. 'And the reason why I didn't take the flute by myself was… the more it is exposed to dark energies…. The more unstable it becomes. So if I kept that thing with me then I would absolutely lose the control I have over the armor.' Natsu finished his explanation. Makarov was silent for a moment.

'Natsu…. Your aura… I can sense it's…..darkening… why is that?' Makarov asked. 'Huh? Oh that. This area seems to possess some kind of dark magic, but I can't pinpoint the location…. But whatever it is…. It's real big…..' Natsu trailed off. 'Say your location Natsu.' Makarov said. 'It's eas-' Natsu was cut off by Makarov. 'Someone's coming! I will talk to you later.' Makarov ended the talk by shutting his mind off.

XXXXXXXXxFlashback endsXXXXXXx

"That was three days ago and still no word from the old man." Natsu said disappointedly. Soon enough a yawn stifled its way and Natsu fell into a restless sleep. Unknown to the young Dragon Slayer he is in the same condition as his father was in. The evil was still lurking in the sky.

That's three thousand seven hundred five word! Please review ! review review review!


	13. Chapter 13

Guys… there's a small change from the next chapter onwards. Nothing much, just Natsu's armor. Have you guys seen the main character's suit in Crysis 3? It's way cooler!

Chapter13: Old Friends and the second phase.

A fairly old woman with pink hair tied in a bun was standing outside her small tree house at the outskirts of the town. She had a frown marveled across her slightly wrinkled face. Well that isn't unusual for the best healer in Magnolia. This is Porlyusica, the most stubborn woman who rivals Erza Scarlet in the field. The reason for her frown on her face was the main headache of her entire existence… Fairy Tail. Not a single day has gone by in her life without attending to some injured fool of the guild.

"This time it was girl who got tortured among the others… next time it…" She shook her line of words. Though everyone in the Guild finds her fairly as the mother of some evil demon, she still cared for those fools and their leader. "Which reminds me…. What sort of hell will fall after they wreck Phantom Lord…" She said with a tired sigh. "Oh well… might as well make more medicines and get more supplies for those fools that gets their ass kicked bad." She mumbled as she started to walk back inside.

That's when she heard the huge thuds… or was it a rhino stampede? She turned back just in time to see…. "Makarov?" Porlyusica said. There in front of the lady was… fairly the whole guild of Fairy Tail and in the front of the crowed was Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Elfman Strauss who was holding a pale Makarov Dreyer. Without any questions or details Porlyusica led the small group into her temporary infirmary.

"Quick put him here!" Porlyusica ordered Elfman who hurriedly put the Master down. Porlyusica grabbed a bit of grayish powder and sprinkled it over Makarov. Everyone in the room who was expecting the old titan to jump out of the bed was disappointed especially the trio who was in the friend and the two gunners. "Good! He's alive…. But wont last much longer without treatment and did I mention how much I hate humans? Well now I did. Now get the hell out of here!" Porlyusica said that in one single breath. Though no one needed to obey her, everyone knew she can only work in solitude with only her patient. And for others who didn't know that…. Now knew by the cold, metallic gloved, strong arms of Titania.

Back in the Guild Mirajane who was taking some of the trash outside was met with the scene of World War II, all of the guild members were bloody bruised but not fatally to which she thanked God. "What happened and where's Master?" Mirajane asked her scarlet friend. "He was hurt…" Erza started. "What!" Mirajane said in disbelief and concern. "Don't worry… he will get well soon. Beside Porlyusica knows to keep herself in the top position among healers." Gray piped in trying to cal down a frantic Mirajane.

"Mira… We must prepare for a defensive stand… Phantom Lord guild still has many members… " Erza said in a very serious voice. 'Why is Erza so worried?' Gray and Elfman thought and both got their well deserved answer. "The Element Four of Phantom Lord has still not appeared in our page… we need to be extra careful and must get every bit of help we can get…. Mira contact Laxus and his tribe and also Mystogan….. this is pretty much dangerous.." Erza said. "On it Erza! Happy get me the communication lacrima!" Mirajane turned and said to Happy who was now on Elman's shoulder, the cat immediately went to get the item. She then turned to her younger brother and said. "Elfman patch yourself up and go find Loke… he hasn't shown up in the guild neither has he taken any missions." Elfman nodded and ran straight into the infirmary.

"Gray!" Mirajane called to which, the said mage poked his head. "Get a boost on your magic and help our members with the ice for their swollen parts…" The orders went on like a raging war ship's captain. Erza was quiet amazed seeing her once rival hasn't lost her touch in dominating people.

Back at the cave where Natsu resided... temporarily..

A huge wild boar…. or what was left of it was lying in the corner of the cave. The hunter was the same pink haired mage who was chewing down on the meat he roasted in his palm. He was deep in thought. Over the months of his stay in Fiore, he has collected a very large bulk of information's. Both of the dark guilds and of the government…. There were many books, scrolls and papers lying on the floor, although they were mostly…. Borrowed.

What Natsu found on these literatures made a huge feel of dread go through him. The woman who attacked him at the tracks near clover belonged to a Dark Guild named Grimoire Heart and the woman he fought was Ultear Milkovich. Although he didn't have the slightest idea of whom she was until… yesterday. Natsu shivered at the memory… which was quiet unusual for the young 'fire' dragon.

xXXXXXXXFlashbackxXXXXXXXXX

Natsu was very exhausted and was slowly drifting off to sleep. He still couldn't figure why Makarov hasn't been available yet. And he had important matters to talk with the old man and even more matters to listen to… that's when he realized… someone was inside his cave. "What the…" He said before jumping out of his sleeping position. Natsu rubbed his nose a few times to clear the scent taril. He tried shaking his head because his ears were now not as sharp as before.

And he knew exactly what was happening. The armor was taking his own strength double the amount from before because he was in a mild nap. The mere second that Natsu loses a bit of alertness, the armor would take that for its advantage. And here he was probably facing a potential enemy with very much depleted amount of magic in reserve and probably having just a normal human strength and normal senses due to the armor.

Natsu knew the person or whatever it was…was there watching him. The only thing Natsu thought was….when? That's when he heard a feminine laughter. He turned around here and there with whatever he has left to have strength like dragon. "No need to panic… ahh… I won't hurt you sweetie." Though it was normal hearing that Natsu currently possessed, he still had his knowledge and remembrance skill. "You are that cat masked, aren't you?" Natsu asked standing in a defensive position although he didn't know where the woman was in the dark he knew she was very close… "Boo!" Natsu jumped away from where he was standing and turned around to where the sound came from.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked. "Well…" The woman that he attacked from before came out of the shadows to the moon lit part of the cave where Natsu could see her. Natsu could see the woman clearly from his position. "Well what?" Natsu questioned. As Natsu observed the woman… he could tell that it was quite a bit strange seeing her like this. That is of course without the mask that is. "Now that you ask… you don't hit a girl on the face and run off after a man." The woman said with a pout on her blood red lips. She was wearing the same Kimono from before… which was still quiet short and revealed a lot of pale skin of her long legs and much of her breasts.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" Natsu asked cautiously while trying to summon a little bit of his flames… which resulted in nothing more than a few sparks. "Seriously? You are going to attack me without any reason?" the woman asked while untangling her hair which was kept in a bun. Although she did it seductively, Natsu was… a bit out of sensuous knowledge. She ran her elegant fingers through her hair as a small frown marveled her flawless face. 'What's up with him?' the stranger thought.

"Anyway… let's start over with a formal introduction shall we?" the woman asked as she stood calmly before the weakened Dragon Slayer. Natsu released himself from the battle stance to a more calmer but cautious position and nodded his agreement. "My name is Ultear Milkovich I am a member of the Magic Council." The woman now identified as Ultear introduced herself.

"Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel." Natsu introduced himself to the woman who was quiet happy… a little too happy because of her grin. 'She looks like she's going to eat me…' Natsu thought at the predatory grin that Ultear provided. "So I have heard…" Ultear spoke in a sultry voice. "… The son of the Fire Dragon… and one of the last few old generation Dragon slayers… "Ultear continued. Natsu was dumbstruck. 'How does she know?' as if reading his thoughts Ultear spoke. "How I know that you have been raised by a Dragon? Well its quiet easy after watching your fight with Lullaby… which was quiet remarkable…."

"You were there?" Natsu asked suspiciously. "No. I used a lacrima to observe you." Ultear answered as she walked over to the entrance of the cave. She sat on a rock which appealed to her suitable. "And after pulling some strings on the secret Library of the Council… it wasn't hard to put two and two together… besides… till this era the name Igneel isn't that popular among human baby names." Ultear explained her knowledge of the Fire Dragon slayer.

"What do you want?" Natsu questioned as he walked up to her but keeping a solid distance of five feet's just in case. "Oh nothing at all… but you can ask me for anything… and I mean any…thing." Ultear said as she turned to face him with a small seductive smile. Natsu for the first time in his life took a step back. Ultear let out a small smirk before stalking over to Natsu who was now cornered to the wall outside the cave. All of a sudden Natsu felt as if his head was spinning and his body heavy, he looked down to see if it was the Earth moving or was it just him and realized he couldn't separate which was moving. But when he looked up… he was looking into brown orbs that were very much close.

Natsu could feel something soft being pressed on his chest and a pair of arms being circled around his hip through his open vest. "Now… aren't we a bit more comfortable position to settle business?"Ultear asked seductively. Natsu was now feeling light headed. He could feel the woman who had invaded his personal space and pressed herself on him…and a weird tingling feeling was running up his spine.

Ultear closed onto his chin; she licked her lips and slowly traced small kisses down his throat. Natsu's breath hitched as she found a spot on the side of his neck. "mmmh… you taste good… " She said as she continued her work. Her arms rubbing his sides while her lips were busy with his chest but all Natsu could do was stand there paralyzed by whatever magic Ultear had put on him…

Abruptly she stopped her ministrations and looked him straight in the eye. "Look here Dragon boy. I know all about your magic… and I mean all… both the magic's of your Dragon and the Fallen War God Armor that kills you on each passing minute." She said losing all playfulness and irrational behavior. "My Master has sent me to warn you about the magic council taking an interest in you after they sighted you as I did, and let's just say they want your armor for justice. The rest is up to you…" she ended and within a blink she was gone leaving a very bothered and confused Natsu behind.

After Ultear's departure Natsu collapsed onto the floor outside tiredly. 'What is up with all the girls I meet weird?... First Claudine… then the blonde… then the Scarlet… and now this? What's next?' these were Natsu's thoughts before falling asleep.

xXXXXXXEND FLASHBACKxXXXXXXXXXX

And that's what poked up Natsu's curiosity. Which later lead to some deeper levels of secrets that involved the ship which Ultear disappeared before and to the discovery of the Balam Alliance. At the moment Natsu was getting ready to rest. Luckily the armor had taken its share of energy from Natsu so he was allowed to rest with some Peace. Natsu could feel the last few rays of the sun dying down, so he made preparations for bed which consisted nothing more than a few dried tree branches with leafs and a few shaped rocks.

And that's when he heard it. It was a light movement of the wind in an unusual pattern. Due to Natsu's now re-enhanced hearing only could he hear. 'Na-ah. Not this time.' Natsu thought as he composed himself into a more alerted stance and walked out of the cave to its entrance. And when he spotted the far away object… which was coming towards him for the fact… he was baffled.

And within a few seconds the object turned out to be a person as it grew closer. And all of a sudden the person was in front of Natsu who was still looking surprised. It was a male who had pale skin and was over six feet tall towering Natsu easily. Also he was heavily built and wore a formal black pant and black shirt with full sleeves that were buttoned in the wrist he had small random designs of plants on the side that were gold trimmed which gave him off to look like one from the Royal Family of some sort and also a very big coat with fluff on the sleeves hung over his shoulder which made it in an odd place considering the climate and he had short black hair and light black eyes which held a bit of humor in them.

"Hello comrade." The stranger greeted Natsu in a Russian ascend. "Nevisky?" Natsu asked. "Long time I no see you comrade." The man now identified by Natsu as Nevisky spoke happily as he crushed Natsu in a hug. "Thank God you are not dead! Nevisky… how did you escape the explosion?" Natsu asked while being suffocated by his friend. "Nyet! No explosion can kill Nevisky comrade!" the man spoke with a big laugh that shook the mountains.

After the initial welcoming Natsu called him inside the cave and offered him some of the leftovers he saved for the next day. Nevisky took the food offered without any resistance and ate it in three big bites. Natsu watched his friend chew down the meat; his friend was always like this, never waited for anyone or anything when it comes to food. Nevisky after swallowing the content in his mouth took a small bottle that Natsu smelled of vodka out and took a few swigs.

"Still a drinking horse I see…" Natsu stated dryly. "Ha Nath-su! It is not my fault you don't like the beverage of God." Nevisky stated with a grin. "Oh please… spare God from this drunkard bullshit…" Natsu again said dryly. "Anyway…. What brings you over to Magnolia from Russia? Is the Tsar proposing no alcohol policy?" Natsu jokingly asked. Nevisky gave a goofy smile and said. "Not exactly my friend… its one of the things that you might get interested in…" Nevisky said a little bit seriously which made Natsu more into the others purpose here.

"You see Nath-su… you know how the Tsar Nicola forces mages to work for him… if they don't do service for him he executes them…" Nevisky said with a tired sigh. "Well… you were one of his Captain's once…" Natsu pointed out. "Ahh those horrible day's which I used to work for him… but this is not about me Natsu… and first of all let's not make a fuss here when I say my part and please listen everything before blowing of the cave, comrade." Nevisky said now a little bit nervousness evident in his face.

Natsu's face scorned a bit when he said. "I don't like where this is going friend…" Nevisky sighed one more time before telling his tale. "It was one of those trips I took to St Petersburg….. on the way I saw a few of the Imperial Guards trying to take tax from a shopkeeper. He was an old man… very much skinny… Frankly he didn't have no money… so you know the usual thing. They beat up the man, they take his products and they arrest him." Nevisky stopped so that he could take another swig of vodka.

"*cough* as I was saying… but something different happened here… young girl, probably fifteen or sixteen of age… came from behind and tried defending the shopkeeper. At first the one of the three brute guard's punched her down without any effort-" Nevisky was cut off by Natsu. "Then you intertwined right?" Natsu asked with a sadistic smile. Nevisky taken aback by the smile nervously said while scratching behind the head. "Hehehe of course I did… only..uh bit later. But let us continue!" Nevisky quickly ended his route of pain. "Suddenly she glowed up and white flame erupted all over her body… I was stunned… the only flame that I have ever seen in my life are those ordinary ones and the ones used in carnivals and festivals… and yours of course… the mighty Igneel's that is.." He stopped for another round.

"This girl had white flames… not the thick one… the see through flames like yours in a low density. And she attacked the men like a wild beast… no strategies or tricks, just like a… monkey perhaps?" he said. "And?" Natsu questioned with an eyebrow lost. "Yea yea I know… okay I went over there and she turned to attack me, by Gods grace she was one of those kids that discover their magic for the first time…. So I kinda knocked her out… then about the shopkeeper seeing all this ran to get some more guard's for a petty reward when someone points out a mage… so I took the limp girl and fled… to here… so if you don't mind…" Nevisky stopped as Natsu got up and walked over him and giving him a hand to get up.

"You did the noblest thing my friend… I presume you explained you are a good guy?" Natsu asked. To which Nevisky nodded nervously once again and it was weird considering his size. "Well… where is she? I can't smell her?" Natsu said enthusiastically nearly jumping up and down. This made Nevisky more nervous. "Nath-su.. uh… hehe.. about that… uh… I was… I uh… uh lost her somewhere in the town?" Nevisky slightly took a step back seeing Natsu emitting a dark aura.

"Does she speak the regional language?" Natsu asked. "No…" Nevisky stammered. "Does she know anyone other than you here?" He asked the next question to which Nevisky gave the same answer. "And you ate and drank while a… I don't know… a poor Russian teenager with low magic skill was **probably roaming dangerous lands without even knowing the language nor anyone else but an idiot like you?" **in the end he transformed intoWar God armor as well as his darker voice as he and his stupid friend walked out.

**"Seriously? What the hell were you doing?"** Natsu asked. "Well I was…uh busy?" Nevisky tried. **"Pft.. yeah right! you were probably drunk and passed out."** Natsu implied. "Hey!" Nevisky protested but Natsu already took off. With a heavy sigh and a disappointing nod Nevisky followed his friend who probably didn't even know how the Girl looked like.

Few minutes passed.

The Russian ex-captain and the Dragon Slayer in armor were flying over Fiore. "Nath-su, she has black straight hair that reach till her back, ocean blue eyes with long lashes, pale skin, apple tinted cheeks, rosy light lips, four foot eight and one of the female Captain uniform that I stole with high boots!" Nevisky explained the girl's appearance.

**"Name?"**Natsu asked loudly as the wind made it harder to speak slowly. "Pardon?" Nevisky asked. **"Her name? what is it?"** Natsu asked. "It's Natasha Vladimir!" Nevisky yelled.

Natsu thought out the name in his mind. 'Natasha eh?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's another chapter with not much entertainment… but please review…


	14. Chapter 14

Guys I am extremely sorry for not updating but I had examinations till yesterday so I was banned from all entertainment, so clearly…. I couldn't write nor post nor play… nothing… nala! But now I am back and kicking and you guys do know the change in my story right? **Just the armor, It's like the Crysis 3 nano suit and-**

alexanderluther06, Indiana Jones88, johnjones007, EmoAnarchist49, Spy of Influence, DraXXter, Silent Reader 6100, AshNa 6, ronnyhard8 and nathanielb-fairytail7 thanks for the reviews and also all the no reviewing readers please review.

**Important points –**

_**Italics are Russian.(Bold ones are Natsu's and the ordinary for the rest of the people who speaks it.) Put the theme music in your mind when necessary!**_

Chapter 14: The Plan and Trouble

Fairy Tail was in a state of emergency. The once merry guild had turned to a war front. Currently the injured members were being treated and Mirajane was in the counter with the communication lacrima trying to communicate their strongest members for help. Happy was flying around to deliver medic supplies to the wounded. Suddenly the guild door opened to reveal a very sweaty Elfman who had his wrist wrapped up. "Elfman! Did you find Loke?" Mirajane diverted her attention to her little brother, waiting for his reply. "No sister… I looked around the town and checked all his usual places, also his 'last' girlfriend said he broke up with her and a few others without a reason. I am sorry. I failed to be a Man…." 'Manly' tears started to pour out of Elfman. But nobody had time to look at it.

**Meanwhile inside the Masters office on the second floor….**

Erza was trying to communicate the council which also resulted in a massive failure due to the Master being the only one able to use this particular orb and one more time she tried and once again failed, after that Erza walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. She wore an emotionless mask as she sat there looking out the window. The outside was already dark as the last of the rays ended. Even though her face was very much composed, there was a volcanic eruption going inside, so she sat there thinking about the turn of events that went through with Fairy Tail

**Half an hour passed…. **

'It's like the days I spent in the…' Erza blinked a few times to get back to the land of reality. "No! I am not going to let that happen!" She said out loud as she stood up and went outside the room to see what is going on. She stopped at the railing and was surprised at the sight that was downstairs. The whole of Fairy Tail was standing together and looking up at her. She held to the railing and looked down at her fellow members. In front she could see Gray, Elfman, Cana, Alzack, Bisca and even Happy stood with a very much determined expression.

Mirajane stopped trying to reach for their other S-class mages at what was being transpired in front of her. She slowly left the Lacrima there and walked through the crowd and went up front of the crowd. She sported a small smile as she looked at the stunned Titania. "Don't just stand there Master! Give us your plan of action." Mirajane spoke with a smile.

Once again Erza was stunned. 'They are looking up to me as Master?' she thought. "Why me…" Erza spoke softly as her bangs covered her eyes. Mirajane gave another smile and said in a cheerful voice. "Who else do you think is capable of taking that responsibility? We are with you always. So what are your orders?" Mirajane spoke for the whole guild. "Yeah Erza! What do you want us to do?" Macao asked enthusiastically with Wakaba nodding his head in agreement. " That's right!" "Yeah" "Alright!" Shouts and yells of these kinds came from the gathered Guild members.

Erza gave a small smile and spoke. "If that's the case….. then… let us avenge our Master and our guild!" all of the Guild gave out shouts of appreciation of the decision taken by their temporary Guild Master and that was when Mirajane noticed the once again quiet Happy. So she walked closer to him and kneeled down and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and bringing him close to her. "Happy? Are you alright?" Mirajane asked softly.

Being a mother cum sister figure for the small mage cat Mirajane can get anything out of Happy….. although she can do it in other ways too. Happy didn't look up but he raised his right arm and extended his index finger and thumb showing Fairy Tail's symbol.

Mirajane smiled with her eyes closed at this as she slowly stood up with the blue cat in her left arm showing the sign. After standing straight with Happy, Mirajane raised her own right arm with the sign followed by Gray, Elfman, Macao, Wakaba, Romeo, Alzack, Bisca, Laki, Cana, Nab and the others. Seeing all of them raising their arms, Erza too raised with a smile. "FAIRY TAIL!" Every one yelled together.

**Meanwhile with Natsu…**

Natsu and Nevisky were flying over Magnolia. It was past eight and already the shops and restaurants started closing except for some street venders._**"Darn it man! Why the hell did you have to drink when you have someone with you? Especially a foreign girl at that?"**_ Natsu yelled furiously as he searched all the alley ways from above with Nevisky close by searching the streets.

"_I said I am sorry! But the liquor cast a spell on me…. I was too weak to defend against it…" _Nevisky sounded as if the Liquor forced him to drink it. Natsu was baffled at the expression and the dialogue Nevisky delivered. _**"I know you are an idiot…but this….YOU ARE A MORON!" **_Natsu yelled in his gravelly voice as a tick mark appeared inside the mask. _"Stop yelling at me. Forget that I am a Captain, but at least mind about people finding us!"_ Nevisky exclaimed which made Natsu stop after he considered the fact that his Russian friend was right.

"_WAIT! NATH-SU! THERE!"_ the person who talked about getting busted suddenly shouted to Natsu as he pointed out at one of the closed liquor shops. Seeing this Natsu was about to kill Nevisky. _**"YOU DARN FOOL! YOU WANT TO DRINK AT A TIME LIKE THIS? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" **_with that Natsu flew over to Nevisky but didn't hit the Russian Captain as he saw what his friend was pointing at.

It was pretty much chilly on the streets of Magnolia at night as a lone figure walked through the street, she has long straight black hair that was let free as the cool night wind blew it lightly and was pale in color with a slender figure that was of 4'9. She was clad in some kind of formal dress that consisted of a full sleeved shirt and a matching pant which were of navy blue color. But the most striking feature of her was her eyes; it was exactly the same color as that of the Ocean. Blue.

Natsu and a Nevisky with a bump on his head (how he got it is an unknown fact…) watched the girl from above. _"Why are waiting here? Let's go get her!"_ Nevisky said while rubbing his head, trying to sooth his angry bump. Natsu sighed tiredly and gave a dry look to Nevisky, who was giving of a very confusing look at what his friend meant.

Seeing that Nevisky will only get dumb if he didn't get a straight answer, Natsu sighed and said. _**"There are a lot of people still outside." **_Natsu thinking that will give Nevisky the idea… but no, this only made him more confused. _"So what?"_ He asked scratching his head. _**"Okay!"**_ Natsu said as he face palmed. _**"People doesn't know me nor have they seen me anywhere… and I intend to keep it that way for a little while… or some of those imperial guards will try to catch me which results in destroying my very much well calculated plans!"**_ Natsu finished off annoyed.

"Well, why didn't you say so!" Nevisky said with an understood look. "So shall we use the camouflage?" Natsu asked tiredly. Nevisky nodded before closing his eyes followed by Natsu. _**"Camo-Flia: Night Fusion!"**_ both of them said together and soon enough they were gone like a chameleon hiding in leaves. Just their outlines were visible and that too if only someone with intensive eyes looked closely could see it. _"Wait… Why does the Imperial Guards want with you?" _ Nevisky asked as he and Natsu merged to the dark sky using camouflage spell. Natsu sighed tiredly and said. _**"Comrade….*sigh* I will tell you when we get back."**_ Nevisky was satisfied by the answer so they continued to follow the girl.

**Half an hour later…. Most of the people has left to retire for the night. **

The girl walked with her hands inside her pants pocket trying to escape the cold. That's when she heard small footsteps following her. She quickened her pace without looking back. She could hear the footsteps increasing its pace along with her and that's when she broke out into running. She could feel her heart beat going a mile per second but she didn't stop.

Nothing was going well for the girl for the past few months. She lost her job, lost her apartment to the land lord, attempt for rape, life on the streets, tortured by the weather and when she tried to help…. she got beaten up then lost consciousness and woke up to see a huge man watching her who she tried to fight but failed in a big fat failure then there is this cause that this man was not there to hurt her but stated he intend to help her. When she asked why, he answered that he knew she was a mage and was surprised when she noticed what he was wearing and the way of speaking proved her that this man was a Captain of the Imperial army and if he ever so desired to kill her… she won't be able to do nothing to prevent it.

Later she discovered that she had some form of magic inside her and must remain hidden from the public's eyes and thus offered a place in the female medic section of the third infantry unit for temporary cover.

Much later… that is a three days ago, the man said he had a friend in another land who is able to explain her powers… that's when their eavesdropping cook decided to make fast money by informing the existence of a Mage in his workplace. Thus she dragged the good man into a shity mess where he had to face a multitude of soldiers of both mage class and of general type.

And then he had to carry her and run into a store room and so that she could get some clothes since her respective ones got all torn and ragged due to the fight that took place moments before. Then she was on her new found friend's back and was flying in high velocity from her mother land… if you can call that. She doesn't have parents or any relatives since they were all killed by the Germans.

And the best part is… she was stranded in the middle of a huge town which was very unfamiliar to her neither the language. And all this was caused by her friend's bad habit and now followed by some people for unknown reason.

"STOP THERE YOU BITCH!" "BITCH YOU ARE JUST MAKING THIS HARD ON YOURSELF" she could hear the shouts which made no sense to her but only made her apply more strength to her feet. She could feel her adrenalin pumping through her system ordering her to move. "Crystal Sphere!" And once again she heard the meaningless words. But noticed a light coming towards her and noticed a sphere of the size of a football was coming towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for the painful impact.

But nothing happened… other than her tripping over face first to the ground. She noticed she was unharmed other than the small bruises. The second thing she noticed was two pair of legs. On the front was blackish silver scaly metallic boot and a little to the back was a pair that she knew very well. She looked up to the two persons in front and noticed they were staring at her pursuers and for a moment she thought they were going to fight but the guy in the front whose body was covered in an armor extended his arm.

She looked back to the one she was familiar with and saw him giving a nod of approval to trust the man in front. _**"Natasha right? nice to meet you."**_ The armored man said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all I can give! Man I am so much tired and my brother was bugging me the whole time I was doing this. Shit I now have to edit some of my chapters so that I can match Natsu's suit with the Crysis nano suit.!

Please

REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

Grammar mistakes that are found when Nevisky speaks English is not by accident. And like the chapter before, italics are Russian.

Chapter15: War and the request

"What the heck!" a guild member yelled. "Earthquake!" another yelled. But in truth a huge building with mechanical limbs were slowly making its way to Fairy Tail. Suddenly a screaming Happy flew through the door. Erza was the first one to act. "Happy! What is it?". "It…It's….a-a-a-a Building moving to-t-t-towards us….!" Happy shuttered. "What?" Many Guild members popped there question if they should believe the blue cat.

Suddenly the quaking of the earth stopped and for a moment there was silence. Soon enough murmurs of the guild members erupted. "Shhhh!" Erza silenced the Guild members, which effectively worked. Everyone watched as the mighty Titania used her hearing sense and they also saw Erza's eyes widening and… "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" She shouted to which everyone got on the floor. A few seconds passed and one of the guild member whispered. "Why are we-" it was cut off by a loud crash which was the result of the guilds roof going off.

"Everybody run outside!" Erza ordered to which everyone obliged. Within seconds everyone was standing outside facing the giant moving guild for the fight… and they knew who were inside that moving machine. And immediately Phantom Lord Members started coming out like bees from a hive while the Fairy Tail Mages charged at them marking the beginning of the second phase of the war.

Erza charged at multiple enemies and summoned her twin blade in her regular armor

Soon enough the yells of pain and shouts of attacks were passed from the attackers and defenders. The fight seemed to go in with potential Fairy victory over the Phantoms as all the Phantom members were being knocked out by the Fairy's. But that came to a screeching stop as everyone watched a giant canon facing to them from the Phantom Lord.

xXXXXXXXX Inside the Phantom Lord

Jose was sitting on his throne with a sadistic smile marveling his face. "Fire the Jupiter!" he ordered. And inside the mechanical guild a chamber started working, summoning large amount of magic. "Sol, have brought what I asked?" suddenly a liquid like substance started separating itself from the floor and making a human figure out of merging the liquid… and within seconds a man with dull green hair and a monocle that hid the right eye from view also he was very slim and wore a formal brown suit with a ragged collar and a red tie and for the foot ware he wore simple shoes. He was standing in front of Jose swing his body like it was made out of thick fluids.

"Salut Master. My monocle is whispering to me that Mademoiselle Juvia has taken the cible to the roof. Just as you asked." And after that the man… or liquid slid away. The Wizard saint, slowly rouse up and started walking towards the stairs with a grim smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoutsidexXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh crap! What the hell?" Laki yelled. "What is that thing?" Wakaba questioned. "Looks like… a canons mouth?" Macao suggested. "AHHHH Everybody RUN!" Happy screamed flying away. "HEY! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Some of the guild members yelled after a retreating Happy who flew away.

Erza looked at the canon and for a moment she was stunned but quickly regained her composure back as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "EVERYBODY GET BACK!" Erza ordered looking at her guild mates. "What the hell is that Erza?" Gray asked. "That's the Phantom Lords Ultimate Weapon. Jupiter." The answer came from the ex-demon of Fairy Tail, Mirajane who was being protected by Elfman whose arms were that of a beast.

And the Guild watched as the mouth of the canon began to fill with pure magical energy and within seconds the loud roar of the canons fire reached the ears of the guild members whose eyes were closed as they waited for their fate. But nothing came. They opened their eyes and found a figure in broken armor facing the Phantoms standing in front of them. The figure had scarlet hair and she had two nearly destroyed shields on each arms. She had steam coming of her body.

Titania has used her Adamantine Armor which provided the ultimate defense her guild needed against the Jupiter canons blast. She slowly fell to her knees and looked her family over her shoulder "I leave it to you now…." She said softly before falling down if not for Mirajane catching her.

xXXXXXXXBack at the cave a Faraway from MagnoliaXXXXXXXXXx

Natsu was watching the raven haired beauty with curiosity as she ate her meal which his friend 'bought' for them(Natsu forced Nevisky to give up a few Gold coins, so as to buy the food and supplies he needed.) the girl was being chased when he and Nevisky showed up. Although they could have taken care of the men in the beginning itself the duo wanted to see if the girl will use magic. But that later changed since her pursuers used magic too. Although no one knew where those men are now after Nevisky 'settled' their business.

"psst..comrade. do you notice anysing?" Nevisky whispered. "What do you mean?" Natsu whispered back looking confused. "Se always eats plemty of food. I mean s it normal?" Nevisky cleared. "I don't know… but I eat a lot… and you too eat a lot. So I guess its normal…" Natsu whispered back. "She doesn't know the language so why are we whispering?" Natsu pointed out. "I don't know either…" both sighed tiredly as they watched the+ Russian beauty make her way to the third chicken roast.

"Nevisky?" Natsu said softly so as it won't alert the girl. Shouldn't we teach her the common language around these parts?" Natsu asked. "Hmm buth who wil teach…. Waith… why look at me? Nevisky not…. Neyet! I wonth!" Nevisky protested as she saw his friend sporting an innocent look that said I am just an uneducated street child.

They watched as the girl made her third chicken disappear. She wiped her hands and mouth clean as she stood up and walked over to Natsu and hugged him, nearly causing his eyes to bug out due to the shock. The hug ended just as soon as it started. _"Thank you!"_ she said with a small smile. Then she walked towards Nevisky, who opened his arm to receive his hug but was met with a high speed fist to the jaw. "Idiot!" then a kick to the shin, which didn't do much damage… but what came next brought Nevisky to his knees. _"Ahhh Ow Ow ouch God! Ow ow…."_ Nevisky howled in pain. _"Oooo! Right in the batteries!"_ Natsu whistled out as he watched his Russian comrade on the ground holding his crotch while moaning and groaning in pain.

"_Whath did I do?"_ the big man asked from the floor. _"WHATH DID YOU DO? WHATH DID YOU DO? WELL HERES WHAT YOU DID! YOU LEFT ME IN A PUB! FILLED WITH THUGS GOONS AND HITMAN!_" She yelled as she kicked the now vulnerable Nevisky, who took it without any defense_. "Nath-su! Help!"_ Nevisky pleaded but all Natsu did was stand there zoned out.

Seeing Natsu standing there without any movement, Nevisky's face changed to that of a more serious one seemingly ignoring the seething pain. Natasha also noticed the line of sight that her friend was and observed the zoned outlook that Natsu had and stopped her kicking.

xXXXXXXXXXXinside Natsu's head. xXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natsu…" the weak voice of Makarov caught Natsu's full attention from the hilarious fight that was being taking place in front of him. "Old man? *sighs gladly* I thought something happened to you after we last talked and-" Natsu was cut off by Makarov. "Look Natsu. I know it's too much to ask. But give a hand to my children." Natsu was confused by both Makarov's weak voice and his request.

"Old man! What the hell? Why is your voice all drowsy? What happened?" Natsu asked getting worried. "Look… Natsu even if our meetings were quiet short in the past. I trust you." Makarov's weak voice came. "Okay old man…. I give you my word that no harm will befall on your Guild members. And I will do whatever I can in my power to move them from harms reach but you are going to explain to me what the hell is going on when I get back! Wait…. You are not dying….. are you?" Natsu asked getting tensed.

"OF COURSE NOT YOU DAMN BRAT! I am just recovering!" the suddenly 'well loud' roar reached Natsu like a ton of bricks. "Okay okay! You don't have to bite my head off… just confirming….. but I meant what I said about standing up for them k?" Natsu said. But before Makarov could say anything Natsu was brought back to the mortal realm by the furious shaking of his Russian friend.

xXXXXXXXX reality XXXXXXXXXXx

"_Huh…? Ne-ne-nevisky! St-st-st-top!"_ And thus Nevisky dropped him and Natsu landed on his butt. _"Whath happened?"_ Natasha asked as she kneeled down before Natsu_. "I have some business to take care of."_ Natsu said as he got up and dusted his clothes which now consisted of a black cargo pants (since his actual ones were turned to crisp such a way that it couldn't heal itself.) and his normal black vest that was given by Makarov in the past which had the Fairy Tail Symbol on its back and his father's gift which was wrapped around his neck. Nevisky watched as his friend walked towards the exit of the cave.

"Where you of to?" Nevisky asked Natsu. "Fairy Tail. I will be gone for some time. And please don't lose her like before." Natsu replied before flying off.

xXXXXXXXXXXX back in Magnolia XXXXXXXXx

Mirajane quickly took erza inside the Guild or whatever was left of it. Mirajane laid her friend on the broken bar-counter and got some water and soaked some cloth which she tore from her dress and wiped the scratches on Erza's forehead. "Sister? Is she gonna be okay?" Elfman asked with concern from the door. "I hope so Elfman." Mirajane said as she continued her work. Elfman nodded and ran outside to join the battle leaving Erza in the care of his Sister.

"What the heck are those things?" Loke who came out of nowhere yelled while attacking a purple figure which represented a soldier. These soldiers like thing were coming out of the Phantom Lord guild in very large number. Although these things were pretty much easy to destroy but they were coming out like bees and the already worn out members were losing their ground very much.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gray yelled at Loke While crushing a few of these ghost figures."Taking care of some lose ends!" Loke replied. "These things are shades! Magical foot soldiers of Jose." Cana answered the question while casting her magic cards and taking out multiple enemies.

Elfman caught one of the shades and threw it at another which caused them to get destroyed. "FIGHT LIKE MEN!" Elfman yelled out at the ghost soldiers. " TORNADO SHOT! DAMN I am in my reserves!" Alzack yelled out. "Get'em as many as possible!" Bisca yelled at Alzack. "ahhh!" Wakaba cried out as he fell to his knee. "Hey Wakaba! You can't let these scum's beat you! It's me who is gonna kick your ass!" Macao yelled trying to get his friend back on his feet while Macao himself was losing ground to the ghost soldiers.

"GRAY! ELFMAN!" the two turned towards Mirajane who was standing on the doorway of the broken guild. "WHAT?" Gray yelled while using his hammer to eliminate a few opponents. "YOU HAVE TO STOP JUPITER FROM RELOADING! GO GO GO!" Mirajane yelled. "Got it!" Elfman and Gray said before making their way into the moving guild.

xXXXXXXXXX While on top of the Phantom Lord XXXXXXx

Jose made his way to the top and saw a blue haired beauty standing there. She was a slender, dark blue eyes, pale skin with a curvaceous figure. Her long blue hair was tightly curled in the edges and she wore a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bozu attached to it, s well as a Russian Cossack hat. Her face was as expressive as a pumpkin.

"Juvia, have brought me our package?" Jose asked at the blue haired girl whose name was now known as Juvia. She is one of the S-class mages of the Guild and was in the team of the Element 4. "Juvia has done what exactly her master has told her." She answered in third Person. Jose once again gave of the grim smile and looked at the body which was banded by ropes, struggling to set itself free. "Good! Now go down stairs and protect the Jupiter canon chamber. You can expect some company from our 'neighboring' guild." Jose ordered to which Juvia bowed down and went downstairs as ordered.

"Now Ms Heartfilia, please forgive our rudeness. But your father wanted you back badly." Jose said while laughing manically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guys! Review!

**Se-she, s-is, Anysing-anything, plemty-plenty, buth-but, wil-will, wonth-wont, whath-what, waith-wait **


End file.
